Stepsisters
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Jane and Maura, who dislike eachother, have to learn to live together as their parents decide to move in together...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Co-written with Kim!

**Stepsisters**

The sentence 'We are getting a divorce' had caught the young Italian girl off guard. Even more though it shocked Jane to hear the sentence 'We are moving to Patrick's house' from her mother only six months later. Jane had met her mothers new boyfriend only a couple of times and she had disliked him every time.

Of course he had tried to be nice to her and all, but to Jane he couldn't replace her father. He was some rich American snob.

Over the last two weeks, a moving company had started to bring their stuff to Patrick's house. Jane had tried to stay at the old apartment as long as she could but as the movers carried the last box out of the empty apartment, she knew she had to leave.

While her mother was excited during the drive there, Jane was giving her the silent treatment. She was sitting in the passenger seat, with her headphones on, listening to her iPod.

They arrived at their new home after fifteen minutes of driving. It was a big house with garages and a huge property. Patrick welcomed Jane smiling, but she didn't even bother to shake his hand. The Italian girl was dressed in a pair of jeans that were ripped at her knees and a white tank top. Her dark hair were up into a ponytail. She was a natural beauty even when she was pouting.

Patrick showed Jane her room that was next to his daughters room. Jane couldn't believe his words. He had a daughter! There was someone else in the house. This was a nightmare.

Patrick walked with Jane over to Maura's room and knocked on her door shortly before he entered with Jane.

"Honey, I told you about Angela's daughter Jane, remember? Maura that is Jane. Jane, that's Maura." Patrick introduced them. Jane looked at Maura and recognized her from school. She was a snob. Jane screw up her pretty face slightly as she looked at the blonde.

"Hi." Jane only said shortly.

Maura had not been looking forward to her father's girlfriend and her daughter. She had stayed in her room all day and had barely acknowledged the knock on the door that came from her father.

The pretty blonde was sitting in the middle of her bed in a pink flower blouse and grey pleated short skirt with lace knee high socks and black heels. Her shoulder length hair was all down and lay in soft flowing curls around her face. She looked up only when her father had introduced them.

Maura frowned at first and then offered a small, tight smile toward Jane.

"Hello," was all that she said. She knew Jane right away. The rough brunette who simply did not know how to dress. It was disgusting to see her here in her home looking like a piece of white trash. She smiled sweetly at her father.

"Ok daddy...I am busy reading...thank you," she said.

Patrick cleared his voice. "Ah c'mon girls, I'm sure you'll be like sisters in no time." Patrick said and smiled at Jane and then looked over to his daughter.

Jane only rolled her eyes once he looked at Maura and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jane looked around in Maura's room and chuckled a bit. That was actually how she had imagined Maura's room. So girly, so posh, so...barbie like.

"Katherine is cooking us a nice meal tonight. So dinner will be ready at 6:30pm. I expect you two to be downstairs to dine with us." Patrick pointed out.

"Oh and honey, did you know that Jane goes to the same school as you do? You can take her with you in your limo every morning now, so she doesn't need to ride the bus." Patrick suggested.

"Oh, that's great daddy, but you know I like to have the limo all to myself...I have friends, you know," she said, looking from him to Jane.

"No offense," she said with a light shrug at Jane before she looked back at her father. She sighed and finally got up from the bed. Maura was stacked both at the backside and the breasts. Her mid section was bare.

She crossed the room toward her dresser and checked on her baby tortoise before looking back over at her father.

"Can't she use the second one?"

"No honey, there is room enough in the limo for all of you."

Jane had been busy checking out Maura's room and hadn't really paid a lot of attention to the conversation but as she heard the word limo, she immediately shook her head.

"Oh no no no. My friend's picking me up in his car. He always gives me a ride to school. I don't need a limo. Oh god no." Jane said and screwed up her face again. Just the thought of it made her sick. She wasn't a snob like Maura. She watched Maura looking at a turtle and she only shook her head. Can Maura be any weirder and snobbier?

Maura huffed a groan and folded her arms over her full breasts, sighing.

"I don't want her there. I simply just don't. Certainly not dressed like a piece of white trash. Daddy...you can make her dress better...can't you? Before school...I simply won't have her around if she makes me look bad. I won't," Maura said and gave Jane a very harsh and disapproving look before she reached down and picked up her tortoise and carried him back to her bed and got back on it.

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"White trash! I'll show you white trash!" Jane snapped at her and lunged to the bed, though before she could even touch Maura, she was pulled back by Patrick.

"Girls stop it! Both of you!" Patrick now said angry, raising his voice. "I am not allowing violence in my house...ever. And Jane, I'll send Roberto out, a dear friend of our family, to buy you more...suitable clothes. Your jeans are already ripped and..."

Jane interrupted him. "That's how the jeans are supposed to be. I am happy with my clothes!" She said and then glared at Maura, her dark eyes glistening in anger.

"One more word and I will beat you up and then your Dad won't be here to protect you." The brunette girl threatened.

"Jane. I also don't allow threats in my house..." Patrick warned her.

Maura gasped as Jane came for her and she cupped the baby tortoise against her chest, backing from Jane as far as she could go before her father grabbed the girl.

"You snobby brat! If you hurt Bass, I will kill you. I will! I will make you suffer for a long time," she said ignoring her father's warns for violence and threats. She got up from the bed and put the tortoise back into his cage and glared at Jane.

"You will buy better clothing, you are an Isles now and you will learn to dress like one...you selfish snob!"

"Maura!" Patrick was getting frustrated with the girls.

"Oh you will kill me? I'd like to see you try. And I am _not _an Isles. I'm a Rizzoli and will always stay one. And therefore I dress what I want and when I want it." Jane eyed Maura, watching her putting her turtle back in her cage.

"You and your damn turtle. You are the snob here. Just look at you and look at your room...does anything say more _snob _than that!" Jane asked.

"I am certainly not a snob. I know how to treat people with respect in their homes. You are a damn Rizzoli? Really, a Rizzoli? Ahhhahhhhh," Maura laughed and faced her father and Jane.

"I am sorry father, but she is a brat and I don't want anything to do with her. Please take her from my room. I have studying I should be doing and she is hindering me greatly!"

Patrick saw the anger in Jane's eyes flickering again and knew she was about to lunge at Maura again. He started to usher her out of Maura's room. That didn't went well at all.

"Honey, don't forget dinner at 6:30PM." Patrick said on his way out.

"You'll be so sorry you stupid, arrogant little..."

"Jane." Patrick said in a warning tone and then closed the door to Maura's room.

Jane just looked at him and walked into her room next to Maura's and slammed the door shut. Such a bitch! Jane was furious. She turned on her music loud, and started unpacking the rest of her boxes. Apparently some of Patrick's maids or butlers or whatever he had, had already unpacked most of her stuff.

Soon Jane heard banging on her door.

"Shut that nasty stuff off! I am trying to study before dinner! Shut it off now! Jane Rizzoli! Off!" Maura yelled as she banged on Jane's door.

She was not going to have her world changed because of this heathen that her father had decided to bring into her home.

"Bite me!" Jane yelled and only turned on her music louder, ignoring the blonde snob in front of her door. She wouldn't let a snob call her white trash or even laugh at her. Who did she think she was? The Queen of England?

Maura opened Jane's door and it slammed against the wall. Maura stormed over to the CD player and turned it off before she simple picked it up and threw it to the floor, breaking it.

"When I say off, I mean off!" She yelled and then turned and moved back toward the door. She smiled as her back was toward Jane and had a little happy kick to her step.

"You did not just do that!" Jane said in disbelief and lunged at the girl, tackling her to the ground right after she had left her room. She punched her twice with her fist against her ribs on the side, but by far not hard enough to break anything.

"You owe me a new CD player you stupid bitch." Jane hissed and got off of her. She walked back in her room and slammed the door shut.

Maura screamed out right as she landed face first against the floor and tried to roll, but Jane was over her and punching her in the side. She cried out again as she was hit twice in the side. Then she was left gasping on the floor, curled up. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks and she looked back after Jane as she moved back into her room and slammed the door.

It took her a few minutes before she could get up and she moved to Jane's door and opened it again. She walked right up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"If you ever touch me again...I will make sure you will never feel safe to sleep again."

Jane was just on the ground, picking up the pieces of her CD player as the door got opened again. She immediately shot up, expecting the rich snob to yell at her but receiving a hard blow across her face, leaving a red hand print. Her cheek stung. Jane grabbed Maura by her fancy blouse and pushed her backwards against her desk.

"You can't threaten me, you little arrogant snob!"

Maura arched her lower body and kneed Jane between the legs hard with the knee cap and grabbed Jane's wrists and tried to pull her off.

"Don't you touch me again," he heaved and her side hurt worse than she let on. Maura was not a tough girl...she was a soft one.

"I mean it! DADDY!" She started to yell in order to get Jane to let her go.

Jane let go of her and took a step back, glaring at her.

"Leave my room, now! And never ever come in here again, or I'll beat you up for real." The Italian girl threatened and walked passed Maura, bumping against her shoulder as she did so.

She got her laptop from a box and moved over to her bed and sat down, opening the laptop, ignoring the blonde. She still felt the hot hand print on her cheek.

"Oh I can come in here whenever I please. This is not your house, might I remind you. I don't even want you here, you sick butch lesbian," she snarled back and glared at Jane for a moment before she huffed and turned on her heel to make her way out of the door.

Her father was standing in the door way and she came to a halt.

"If I ever hear my daughter speaking like that to another human being I will take everything she loves away from her. Now you go to your room and you stay in yours," he said to Jane, looking past Maura.

Jane didn't say anything and watched Maura leave and Patrick closing the door to Jane's room. The brunette let out a sigh and started her laptop. She listened quietly to music and lied on her bed, sobbing into her pillow quietly. She hated it here already. She wished that she and her Mom had never moved out of their apartment. She hated that little brat more than anything!

**TBC**

Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews :)

**Chapter 02**

At 6:30PM, Jane made it a point not to come downstairs for dinner. She didn't wanna sit on a table with Patrick and Maura and play happy family.

Maura had made it downstairs to dinner but once she got downstairs she was sent right back up to get Jane. Maura grumbled the entire way back up to Jane's room and then she knocked on the door.

"Jane, please come down and eat...okay," she said through a tight jaw. She hated being nice to this girl even if she was a stone fox...her attitude sucked ass. She sighed and knocked again.

"I'm not hungry. Just leave." The Italian girl said from inside her room. She was chatting with a friend by now via messenger.

"Just tell 'em, I'm on a diet. I don't care." The brunette said and waited impatiently for her friend to reply on the messenger. Jane was happy for every distraction from that hell she was living in now.

"If you don't come downstairs, I don't get to eat and I am hungry," Maura said against the door. She knocked again, hoping to annoy the girl out of her room.

"Come on...just once. I want to eat, dammit!" She said starting to get more and more frustrated and upset as the minutes passed.

"Oh that is too bad." Jane said sarcastic from inside the room.

Suddenly, Angela walked up to Maura and flashed a smile at her.

"It's alright Maura, she'll be down in a minute." Angela assured her and opened the door of Jane's room.

"I told you not..." Jane started but then saw it was her Ma who opened the door.

"Jane...come on downstairs. The food is getting cold." Angela said.

"I'm not hungry." The Italian girl said stubborn. Angela knew what a bad impression Jane probably made and she surely didn't wanna scare Patrick away with her daughter's behavior.

"You are coming down now or you're grounded for a week." She said in a harsh tone.

Jane glared at her mother, already mad at her for making her move here. She got up from the bed and made her way downstairs in the dining room together with Angela.

Maura had already made it back downstairs and was sitting as pretty as a princess at the table next to her father. They both were waiting for Angela and Jane. Patrick smiled at Jane and sighed.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Jane," he said to her and gestured for her to sit next to Maura. Maura's jaw tightened, but she didn't argue again before her father.

"And because you two are such good friends, you will spend the night in one of the guest rooms together. You will get along that's an order." Maura started to protest and her father silenced her with a hard gaze.

"Are we agreed ladies...?"

"Fine..." Maura muttered.

"Over my dead body." Jane scoffed and received a kick against her shin from her mother under the table.

"Jane, you are doing this. Maura didn't do anything to you. She is such a nice well behaved young lady...it won't hurt you to spend a night with her and talk to her." Angela said and gave her daughter a look. Jane narrowed her eyes and started to poke in her food.

"Jane?" Patrick asked impatient, expecting an answer.

"Whatever. Fine."

"God," Maura said under her breath so that only Jane could really hear it. She ate in silence for the rest of the meal and then they both had to take their dishes to the kitchen as punishing for being difficult. In the kitchen, Maura spoke to Jane.

"I hope you know that I can't stand you. You are so dirty..." she said and then headed out and moved past the kitchen and upstairs quickly. She wanted to get to the guest bathroom first after she grabbed the things that she would need for the night from her room.

_So Dirty. _Jane's blood was boiling in anger. Since Jane had no idea where the guest bedroom was, since she didn't get a tour of the house yet, Patrick had to show her. Jane moved back into her room.

She undressed her jeans and tossed them over her chair. Then she fished out black boxers from one of the boxes and dressed it. She left her white tanktop on from during the day. She didn't see the harm in sleeping in it. She knew this night was going to be torture and she probably wouldn't get to sleep at all. She grabbed her stuff for the bathroom with her and made her way to the guestbedroom.

Maura was still in the bathroom when Jane entered into the room. Her side of the bed was turned down and there were a pile of books on the side of bed that Jane would be sleeping on.

The shower could be heard and then it shut off after several minutes. It would be another 15 minutes before Maura would come out and she frowned the moment that she saw Jane. Maura wore a satin tank top and short boot satin shorts as she came out and her damp hair was laying around her face.

"It's all yours," she grumbled and moved toward the bed.

Jane eyed Maura's outfit and couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Of course princess Maura would wear something like that. Jane gave her a look and passed her by, bumping her shoulder against hers in the process and then locked the door to the bathroom.

She stripped down naked, had a short shower and re-dressed her sleeping clothes. She brushed her teeth, combed her wet hair and then came back out. Jane walked over to the bed, pushed Maura's books off the bed from her side and then lied down.

Maura did her best to ignore Jane, especially after she had practically pushed her out of the way as she had headed to the bath. She rolled her eyes as Jane shoved her books to the floor and then she pulled a huge portion of the blankets and covers and settled down on her side facing away from Jane. She sighed heavily and stared out at the wall, drumming her fingers on the mattress in silence.

Jane scoffed as Maura practically had all the blankets over her body.

„You gotta be kidding me." She mumbled. She grabbed one and pulled hard on it, ripping it away from Maura's body, covering herself now.

„Now listen to me, princess Maura. Your feeling is mutual, I can't stand you either. And I'm not dirty in any way. I don't even know what you are refering to. Because you are pale and I have tan? I hope you are aware that you and your posh friends spend hours sunbathing in the summer just to get a tan like me. Dirty, my ass." Jane mumbled the last part and turned around in bed too, facing away from Maura.

Maura rolled to face Jane and jerked the covers back.

"You are dirty in the inside...or can't you understand that because you are not smart enough to?" Maura said cruely and held firmly to the covers so that Jane could not have any more of them.

"I don't want to tan. I like myself exactly how I am. So you are naturally caramel...that only makes you less attractive..." Maura kneed Jane in the back and rolled to her side again facing away from Jane.

"Hey!" Jane growled as Maura kneed her in the back. She turned around and gave the blonde a hard push, before she ripped the blanket away from her again.

"Trust me, I am smarter than you. It doesn't take much to be smarter than you..and yeah you are very attractive in your barbie doll outfits..."Jane chuckled and turned around again.

Maura snapped as Jane pushed her and she lunged at the girl and held her down, glaring at her.

"You are not smarter than me. I guarantee that!" She said and slapped Jane hard twice. Maura wasn't really that heavy to Jane. She held one of Jane's hands down and started to reach for the other after she hit her hard. "I hate you! I really do! You can't have my father's attention ever!"

Jane didn't believe what was happening. It happened so fast that the blonde snob held her down and slapped her twice. Jane was totally taken aback by this. Her face stung again, but before Maura was able to reach for her other hand she gave the blonde a hard push, pushing her off of her and out of the bed.

"Have you lost your mind! You are such an aggressive little bitch! You hate me? I hate you! And I don't care about your damn father. He can drop dead for all I care!" Jane yelled at her, glaring at her on the ground.

Maura yelped as she was pushed off the bed and to the floor with a thud. Her eyes blinked several times and she glared up at Jane.

"Don't you dare say that about him!" She yelled and got up and stood at the side of the bed. She brought her hand back and hit Jane with all the anger that she had in her. A few tears fell down her cheek.

"I don't want you here!" She yelled and started to go for Jane's throat. Maura just wanted the girl out of her house. She didn't want anything to do with what she deemed 'nothing but white trash.' She was above that and Jane was so far below her that she couldn't even see her...in her mind.

Jane tried to grab her wrists to stop her from constantly hitting her, but the young blonde had obviously so much anger inside of that she all wanted to release.

After a short while Jane stopped trying to grab her wrists since she pulled free due to the anger anyways, and started to shield her face from all the slaps. As she went for her throat Jane immediately grabbed Maura's wrists trying to stop her.

Jane pushed her back with all her strength, and then kicked her off the bed. Jane immediately got out of bed from the other side.

"Screw this!" She rather said to herself and slammed the door shut, leaving the guest bedroom and went into her own bedroom.

Her head hurt, her cheeks felt hot from all the slaps and only now Jane noticed that her lip was cut open and bleeding. That little bitch! Who would have thought she had so much anger and strength inside of her.

Maura fell to the floor again and gasped. Then she blinked, watching Jane leave the room. Her job was done and she knew that she had hurt her. Maura didn't care. She simply got up and fixed the bed and fell asleep.

The next day was Sunday and Maura made her way outside to the pool in an ice blue bikini. Her pretty hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She ignored Jane as she passed her holding her towel. However, she did notice the slightly swollen lip that Jane now wore.

"Oh...my what did you do last night...run into a wall?" She taunted her.

"No, tried botox. What do you think you stupid cunt?" Jane hissed at her and watched Maura behind her sunglasses.

Jane was lying at the pool as well, with her iPod and a bottle of water. She wore a simple white bikini that made her olive skin appear even more darker. She lied in one of the chairs and hated the fact that Maura had decided to use the pool as well. She was the last person she wanted to deal with now.

Maura paused at the end of Jane's lounge chair and glared at her.

"What did you just call me? Because if i heard what I thought I heard...you are soo dead," she said and glared at Jane. While she was drop dead gorgeous in her bikini, that did change the fact that she absolutely hated her with a passion. Maura had a nice crystal in her belly button that glittered when the sun light hit it.

„Oh, you've heard right." Jane fired back and pushed her sunglasses up into her dark hair, eying Maura.

„Do you always try to pick a fight?" Jane asked her, anger glistening in her eyes.

She brought the sunglasses back over her eyes and changed the song on her iPod. Behind the sunglasses Jane eyed Maura's figure. She was a bitch but she had a nice body. Nice firm, full breasts, a flat smooth stomach with a belly button piercing and nice legs.

Jane herself didn't had a belly button piercing even though she had definitely the body for it. Though what Jane had was a super toned stomach that would leave alot of girls jealous.

Maura chewed on her lip as she glared at Jane. "No, I don't. I just don't like you, at all," she said flatly and eyed the ipod. She walked over and set her towel down on a nearby chair and then turned to face Jane. Her eyes glistened with disgust.

Jane would feel her ipod jerk from her head and Maura moved over to the pool.

"You really don't want me to do this...so take back what you said," she snarled. Jane was lovely...and her thin, toned body made her jealous. Maura hated, at times her thicker, curvy figure...

Jane was standing the second Maura had jerked the iPod from her head. She glared at the blonde as she held the iPod above the water, ready to drop it in.

"Fine, so I take it back." Jane said in a certain tone of voice and held her hand out to Maura.

"Give it back!" She now demanded.

The iPod was a present of her Pops. He had bought her that the last time they've seen eachother, which was 6 months ago. After her mother had announced she wanted a divorce, her father had gone back to Italy.

Maura considered dropping it in the water, but there was something in the way that Jane spoke and it was also in her eyes. It was a desperate fear of loss. She handed it back her and stepped out of her flip flops.

"Good...glad you understand me. I will destroy everything that you have. Respect me Jane," she said and dove into the pool in a perfect dive.

Jane was boiling inside again. That blonde was really pushing her buttons. She watched her dive into the pool and sat back in the chair to sunbath and listen to her iPod. Jane would occasionally take sips from her water.

After about half an hour Jane opened her eyes and saw that Maura was still in the water. She sighed annoyed and placed the iPod and her sunglasses aside before she slowly got into the water too. She was hot from all the sunbathing and definitely needed to cool off now.

Maura eyed Jane as she got into the soothingly cool waters. Her left eyebrow rose at the girl. Maura was 15 and she was sure that Jane was around the same age. She moved from the deeper water into the shallow waters. Her body glistened from the water that covered her. Her nipples pressed hard against the fabric of her bikini top. She eyed Jane up and down, admiring her body even if she didn't like her. She would still tap that.

"Who said you could get into my pool?"

"As a matter of fact your father." Jane said and dunk her head under water for a moment, making her hair wet. She let her hands run through her dark hair and looked at Maura.

"I certainly don't need your permission." Jane said, eying her closer now. She could see the crystal in her belly button glitter and she couldn't help but notice her hard nipples that poked against the material of her ice blue bikini top. Jane gave her a look and swam passed her into the deeper water.

„Donnaccia! Pezzo di merda!" Jane mumbled to herself in Italian.

Maura blinked and her eyes followed the girl as she swam past her into the deeper water.

"What? What was that?" She said, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What did you just say," she asked dunking herself and then swimming toward Jane into the deeper water. Maura treaded water as she finally got to Jane.

"Nothing." Jane said simply and held onto the edge of the pool as she had swam to the other end.

"Can you just let me swim and ignore me? How about that, huh?" Jane asked her and eyed the pretty blonde. She was annoying her and even only hearing her voice pushed Jane's buttons.

"No, it wasn't nothing. You said something in Italian and I want to know what you said," Maura said with a sigh and swam close to Jane. She placed her hands on either side of Jane's shoulders and leaned in closer to her. Their chests slightly touched. Maura stared at the woman's eyes evenly.

"Tell me what you said, Jane," she sneered.

"Learn Italian." Jane simply said and put her hands off the edge of the pool so Maura's hands would slip down Jane shoulders.

"And besides, you said you are the smart one, didn't you?" Jane said sweetly and swam towards the other side of the pool, enjoying the cool water surrounding her body.

Maura turned in the water, eying Jane with narrowed eyes.

"I am, but I haven't had enough to figure that one out just yet," she said and dove, swimming over to where Jane was swimming. Maura would not leave the young girl alone now. It was almost impossible to swimming away from her.

"Tell me what you said. I want to know," she said more forceful this time.

Jane glared at her. "Sparisci, bambina!" The Italian girl said annoyed and glared in her eyes.

"You should have had enough Italian to figure _this _out. Now leave me alone..." Jane said clearly annoyed by Maura's behavior. She arrived at the other side of the pool again and let a hand run through her dark hair, her chest rising and falling quicker now.

Maura blinked at Jane's last words and then her eyes narrowed.

"Well sparisci you!" She said and moved away from Jane, diving and swimming the shallow part of the pool to her things on the lounging chair. She got out and and stood back toward Jane's chair, ringing out her hair over Jane's chair and Ipod. Then she simply grabbed her towel and headed back inside.

"Little Italian bitch," she muttered to herself, wrapping the towel around her body.

Jane could feel her stomach tightening in anger as she saw Maura ringing out her hair right over her iPod. That bitch! Jane swam a few rounds in the pool and staid inside for a while, before she got out and wrapped the towel around her slender body. She grabbed her iPod and the bottle of water and made her way inside.

TBC

Okay, thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 03

Jane walked into her room as she opened her closet she couldn't believe her eyes. All her old clothes were gone and were replaced by fancy, posh clothes.

"PATRICK!" Jane yelled in pure anger. She wanted her old clothes back. Who did he think he was!

Maura opened her door and stared at Jane as she was screaming for her father.

"Leave him be. He is working and whatever it is...will work itself out," she said smugly and smiled at Jane. She liked the way she looked. Maura towel dried her hair, winking at Jane before she walked past her and entered her room.

"Very nice," she said admiring the clothing.

"Well happy birthday you can have them. I want my old clothes back. He had no right to take my clothes away and replace them with this...junk. I'm not ever going to wear such clothes, not in a million years. They are ridiculous!" Jane said annoyed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh my god, they are not that bad. Skirts and nice tops are not that bad, you whinny bitch," she chuckled and pulled something out of Jane's closet, looking at it. She walked over to Jane and reached up to untie her bikini top.

"Put it on...I want to see what you look like when you are not soo dirty..."

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed and immediately brought a hand over her bikini top so it wouldn't expose her breasts after the blonde had untied it. She pushed Maura by her shoulder back.

"Back off. And for the 100th time, I am not dirty and I don't wear dirty clothes...now get out of my room, Now!" Jane snapped at her annoyed.

"You can take all the nice tops and skirts with you...become happy with them!"

"Nope, I have plenty. These are all yours and apparently in your size," she said with a smirk. She dropped her eyes to Jane's barely covered chest and shrugged.

"You can't tell no one has seen those? I wouldn't believe it," she said and laughed a bit, dropping the shirt on a chair and started to walk to the door.

"You do dress dirty and while you may not be physically dirty...you act like it...I think you would be a little whore..."

If Jane wouldn't have had to hold her top she would have lunged at her and beat her up for calling her a whore. You could see in Jane's face just how angry she was. She followed Maura until she was out of her room and then slammed the door shut. Oh she would get revenge for calling her a whore!

In the evening Patrick had invited alot of his friends for a special announcement. Jane wasn't dumb and knew that Patrick had probably asked her mother to marry him. While all the posh and rich snobs where downstairs, Jane was upstairs and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dressed a red dress, that stopped just above her knees. It was tight and hugged Jane's slender body perfectly. The Italian girl had left her long, dark hair open and hung loosely down her shoulders. The end of the hairs just barely covered her breasts.

She forced herself to go downstairs and saw all the people in fancy dresses and tuxes. This was so not Jane's world. Also, Jane saw Maura standing with some of her posh friends whose parents had been invited too. The brunette walked over to the buffet, and got some fingerfood on her plate.

Maura wore a nice off the shoulder gown that was floor length. It was a rich purple. She excused herself and walked over to Jane. She had put her hair up into a nice curly bun and her makeup was perfection. She cleared her throat and placed a hand on Jane's back for show and leaned in.

"Finally, you look like a rich fancy whore," she said and winked, patting Jane's head before she picked up a cracker and walked over to her father who hugged her and Angela. He motioned for Jane to come over.

Jane took a glass of champagne off a tray and walked over to them. Oh that woman! Jane had every intention to humiliate Maura tonight. She deserved it. After all she had called her a whore for the second time already.

Jane hugged her Ma who told her she looked pretty in her new clothes. Jane didn't say anything to Patrick since he had taken her old clothes away...and then there was Maura. Standing there so innocently like she'd never do anything wrong.

Maura stood next to her father as Jane did to her mother. She was beaming and then he made the announcement that he wanted to marry Angela. The whole room raised their glasses and Maura smiled. She then walked over and hugged Angela who hugged her back. Maura eyed Jane with a dark smile and then stepped back going to her father. She had a mother for the first time and she adored Angela.

Angela apparently adored Maura just the same. She was such a well behaved young lady. Jane staid with them a while longer before she walked back to the buffet. She ate some stuff and watched the people in the room.

When Maura was finally alone for a moment, Jane walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her in another room. She smeared the cupcake she had brought from the table over Maura's face, ruining her make up.

"That's for calling me a whore." Jane whispered and pushed the blonde hard, so she would stumble backwards in her heels. Jane assumed that Maura would be too ashamed to go out into the other room again, looking like she did.

Jane grabbed two more cupcakes from the buffet and left the engagement party. She sat down by the pool, letting her feet dangle in the water, while she ate the cupcakes and studied the sky.

Maura could not believe what Jane had done to her and when the girl left she stood there for a moment in utter shock. Her breathing was deep. She didn't go back into the main room, she didn't want to ruin her father's and new mother's moment.

She went the back way to the yard with the pool and that's where she saw Jane sitting there. She stormed up up to her and decked her across the back of her head.

"You are a whore and a bitch," she said to her, stepping back. Her face still had some food smeared on it, but some she had simply wiped off.

"I will make sure you don't live here with me and my parents...You don't deserve to..."

Jane gasped in utter surprise as Maura hit her at the back of her head.

"Don't you dare calling me a whore...and it's not you parents. It's your father but it's still my Ma! You can't get rid of me...Ma would never allow that! You are such a spoilt bitch! You are unbelievable! You are the whore! I don't even wanna know for how many football players at school you spread your legs already!" Jane shot at her.

Maura's face screwed up in horror and disgust.

"God no! You can have them!" She said and stepped back from Jane, ready for the girl to hit her back or something.

"They are my parents and if I tell them that you threatened to kill me, yes, you will be sent away...far far away," she said, smiling slightly.

"My Ma won't believe a fucking word that comes out of your mouth!" Jane yelled at her and grabbed Maura by her ankle, as she jumped up. She punched the girl hard in her ribs again, before she pushed Maura in the deep side of the pool.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't boss me around or treat me the way you do!"

Maura groaned as she was punched hard in the stomach. She sucked in a breath and could not get it back out before she was pushed into the deep end of the pool. She struggled under the water, but the gut punch was still causing her problems. Maura's hands came above the water in an attempt to get herself up and finally she made it to the edge. She was gasping for air. Maura clung to the edge and stared at Jane.

She never said another word as she finally climbed out, holding her arm against her stomach and simply walked away. It went the whole next day, even at school, Maura didn't look at Jane nor did she talk to her when they got home. She did her thing, while Jane did hers.

Jane was glad that this nightmare was over. Finally Maura would let her be. A friend had picked Jane up and had her dropped off again after school. Though Jane hated her new clothes to pieces and had a friend of hers bring her some normal clothes to school so she could change in it.

In the evening as the four of them had dinner, Patrick smiled at his daughter.

"I decided that we all spend this weekend on my yacht." Patrick announced and stroke over Maura's head. "I know how much you love being on the yacht, honey."

Maura gave her father a soft smile and a nod before she continued to eat in silence. She didn't even acknowledge that Jane existed. For all that mattered to her, she was done with the girl. She didn't speak to her nor did she look at her. It was how it was going to be.

Maura finally got up from the table and headed up to her room to pick out a few suits and outfits for the weekend on the yacht. She checked on Bass and put his bag together as well and his heat lamp. Then she settled on her bed to read as she always did after dinner and before bed.

The Italian girl didn't mind to be ignored by the blonde devil. It went on like this for 3 days, until Jane gave a short knock on Maura's door and then entered, without waiting for her to tell her to come in.

"Uh, I'm packing right now...and you know, I have no idea what to." Jane admitted, standing by the door. "Is it getting cold alot at night on boats? I mean inside the...cabin or however you call that."

Maura looked up from her books and made a face as Jane entered her room barely knocking or even being asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes and thought about ignoring her more, but if she did, she knew that she would never leave.

"No, it doesn't," she said with a shrug. Then she got up from the bed and followed Jane back to room and picked out several outfits and put them on the bed.

"There..." she said and walked out of the room.

Jane sighed about Maura's attitude. She put the outfits into her small case and then went to take a shower before she got to bed. They'd be driving early in the morning to Patrick's yacht to spend as much time as possible on there.

The next morning, they had a 2 hour drive to the marina. Jane ignored Maura and listened to her iPod while she looked out of the window.

Once they finally arrived they got on the yacht. Jane was impressed. She never had been on a yacht before. This was kind of exciting for her but of course she wouldn't tell anyone.

Maura read the entire time of the car ride and when they got to the marina, she moved onto the boat as the bags were taken from the car. She carried a small bad and went immediately to the suit to dress in her suit.

She wanted to lay out and read before the boat was out to sea. She put on her pretty pale yellow string bikini with a high line to the bottoms.

Their bags were put in the two bedrooms that were on the boat. As Jane found out about that, her stomach immediately tightened, remembered the last time she had to share a bed with Maura. This was going to be hell again.

Jane sat outside on deck for a while, before she made her way down into her and Maura's room. Jane sighed as she opened the door. Her eyes widened lightly since she hadn't expected to find Maura in a yellow string bikini. The crystal in her belly button was glittering again. She immediately looked up to her face.

"I know it sucks that we have to share a room. I agree. But this time, try not to strangle me, maybe?" Jane asked her.

Maura was finishing tying the strings at her hips and sighed as Jane entered the room. She had already known that they were to share a room. Her stomach still hurt a little from the hard punch. She rubbed at it absently and met Jane's eyes.

"Fine...but you don't touch me at all...at all!"

"Look who is talking. You are the one who usually starts the punching." Jane said and looked at her. She moved over to the bed, and sat down on her side. She sighed and lied down, rubbing a hand over her face. Jane already knew that this weekend was going to be hell with Maura.

Since Jane had dressed the bikini underneath her clothes, she simply stripped down her shirt and skirt. She still hated her new clothes. Even the bikini she wore was new, looking kind of posh. It was turquoise with a golden pearl-like in the middle of between her breasts and at the end of the strings of her bikini.

Jane was a kind of a messy person, and it showed, since she left the room, with her clothes lying next to the bed. She walked back up and lied down on deck to start tanning. The yacht started moving and Jane sighed. There was no way back now. She was stuck here.

"It's because you provoke," she said and followed Jane out. She pulled her chair as far from Jane's as it could be and then laid down with her book. Maura was always reading.

She casually looked over at Jane, admiring her figure before reading again. That was how they spent their entire ride out to sea.

Then came a light dinner and then Maura retreated to the room and put on a thin tank top and short boot shorts with lace at the top. She moved about the cabin in silence as Jane would enter. She eyed her.

Jane was still in her bikini as she entered. You could already see some tanning lines since Jane tanned pretty quick. Since a couple of hours the Italian girl felt nauseous and hardly ate anything at their dinner. She didn't know what it was.

As she entered their bedroom, Jane's face was rather pale. She pushed herself passed Maura and into their little bathroom, where Jane dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and puked.

Maura paused as she listened the bathroom door, then she groaned. Jane was sick and that was the last thing that she wanted in her room. But that was what she got...a seasick Jane.

She moved to the bed and climbed in with her book and waited until the girl had come out. She really didn't look up at her as Jane would come out of the small bath.

Jane would come out of the small bathroom 10 minutes later, after she had splashed cool water in her face. She walked over to her belongings, grabbed a tanktop and put it on over her bikini, before she moved to the bed and lied down.

Her face was still pale as she ran a hand over her face and through her hair. She felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't getting any better, since a storm was about to come up over night.

"God I feel sick..." Jane stated the obvious.

"Right, nausia, typical of motion sickness from being on water," Maura said flatly without looking up as Jane moved slowly about the cabin before getting into the bed next to her.

That was when Maura finally looked over and saw how miserable the girl was. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She reached over and grabbed Jane's head and pulled it face down into her lap and started to pinch a part of her neck. After a count of 10 she let her up.

"Better?"

Jane was skeptic as Maura pulled her in the lap but since she wasn't hurting her, she staid still, her cheeks rubbing against Maura's smooth thighs. As Maura let her up again she blinked a little.

"Uh, it is a little..." Jane had to admit surprised. She lied her head back in the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Thanks..." She then whispered almost inaudible.

Maura shrugged and simply settled down into the bed and rolled to her side. Her side rose and fell slowly as she laid there. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she reached over and turned off the small light in the room and then closed her eyes. She was careful not to move the bed too much. The last thing she wanted was for Jane to get sick in the bed.

TBC

Alrighty, lemme hear what you're thinking :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 04

An hour later the waves were hitting against the yacht, causing the yacht to sway even more. Jane couldn't hold it back any longer and made her way to the bathroom and had to puke again. She felt miserable, whiny and just wanted to get out of there. She splashed some more cool water in her face and then moved back into bed. She wondered if Maura could sleep by all the swaying and the loud rain.

She took a deep breath and did what everyone did when they felt miserable, searching for human contact. Jane hated the fact that it was Maura but she had no other choice, and besides, she was probably asleep.

The Italian girl moved close to Maura and wrapped one arm loosely around her belly, while she carefully placed her head against her shoulder.

Maura stirred the moment that something touched her and she blinked her eyes open in the dimness. Then she shifted and rolled to face Jane who was now practically on top of her. She was instantly up and out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, very shocked. She flipped on the light and saw that Jane was on her side of the bed. The boat rocked.

"I uh...I just don't feel well, don't ask so much." Jane simply said and forced herself to roll over to her own side again.

She wrapped an arm around herself and stared against the wall. She didn't wanna have an argument with Maura now. She was tired, felt miserable and actually just wanted her Ma to take care of her like she always did when Jane was sick.

"What, sick again?" She said and slipping back into the bed. Her hands were against the back of Jane's neck like they were before. She massages the base of the skull and the base of the neck until she felt Jane relax. Then she moved away and lightly petted Jane's head.

"It will go away...with any luck," she said and leaned over to turn off the light again. She shifted in the bed and laid back down.

Whatever the blonde was doing, it was helping her. Jane closed her eyes and was finally able to sleep for a couple of hour. Though with the first sunray, she was wide awake again and her stomach reminded her she was on a yacht.

Jane left the cabin quietly and moved on deckm where she lied down. The fresh breeze felt nice against her warm skin. As soon as Patrick would come up, she'd ask him to drive back immediately.

Maura soon popped out from below deck and moved to a lounge next to Jane. She flattened it and then laid on her stomach. She pulled the string to the back of her bikini top and then rested her face toward Jane. She closed her eyes, but then snuck a check on Jane.

Patrick came up a time later and moved to the captain's deck to check on their current location.

"Still sick?" Maura asked Jane.

"Yeah, but not as bad as last night..." Jane informed her and pulled of her top and tossed it to the side, so she was lying there in her bikini again.

"...and I am starving. But I fear if I eat something I'll throw up again." The Italian girl said. That was actually the first time that Jane had talked to Maura more than one sentence without insulting her.

"No you won't...actually if you don't eat you will feel worse. So go eat," she said simply and rested her cheek on her crossed arms. The full length of her back was bare and the strings to her top dangled off the side of the lounge.

Maura then surprised Jane further by rolling to her back and lightly putting the top to her suit on the deck. She laid topless and didn't think a thing of it.

"Seriously...go eat."

Jane's mouth fell slightly open as Maura lied there topless. For a moment Jane forgot she was feeling sick and stared at Maura, kind of admiring her carefreeness. She glanced down at Maura's perfect full breasts with cute pink nipples. They looked so perfect and smooth.

Jane lifted herself off the chair and almost stumbled over her own flipflops, since she couldn't take her eyes off Maura's naked front.

"Oh...I..I will." Jane said quickly after she had stumbled and made her way under deck. She made herself a sandwich and ate it, thinking about Maura. This imagine had burned into her head now.

After she had finished the sandwich, she went into her room, got her iPod and walked back up. She glanced down at Maura again and lied back down, putting in her headphones and listening to music. Se closed her eyes and tried to think of something else but a half naked Maura next to her.

Maura actually smiled as Jane got up and went to eat. At least she was doing what she was supposed to do. Jane was gone for a while and then came back with her music player. As Jane would sit back down, Maura sat up and leaned over to get her top. She had timeless breasts that were soft and round, but young and firm.

Patrick came down from deck and saw his daughter topless and frowned.

"Maura, put that top back on now," he said as he approached her. She quickly put it back on.

"I just wanted to get some sun...without lines," she said and shrugged absently.

"Jane...doesn't need to see that..."

Jane could hear them talk through her music and turned it off, opening her eyes and looking at them.

"Really?" Jane then asked eying Patrick. "I am the real problem? Seeing breasts from another female who is the same age, is weirder than the own father seeing them?" Jane asked him in kind of disgust.

"This is kind of sick." The Italian girl admitted and screw up her pretty face. "Oh since you are here, we need to cut the weekend short...I don't think I'll survive another night on the yacht. I'm really seasick."

Patrick looked from his daughter to Jane.

"She is my daughter Miss Jane. I have seen her since birth. It is out of respect for you," he said gently as Maura turned her back and her father tied her suit. Maura then huffed and walked off and back down deck as her father and Jane spoke.

"We are hours out to sea...if not a day, Jane...I will get you something for the sickness..."

Jane watched Maura leave and wondered if she was jealous now that she had her fathers attention for this moment. She remembered that it had been one of Maura's main concerns. She couldn't be mad for talking to him for a couple of sentences, could she?

"Please...that would be nice." The Italian girl said politely after a while and laid back down comfortably, turning her music back on. She just hoped that the pills for the seasickness would actually help her.

One of the servers brought Jane some medicine a few moments after Patrick had gone back up to the deck to see where they were now. Maura had still not yet returned.

Maura was alone in their room and she listened carefully for the door as she played. She had needed a release. Her father had embarrassed her and having Jane sneak looks at her just turned her on.

Jane still feared that Maura was jealous now since she had talked to her father and since she didn't wanna start a big fight again, she made her way under deck after a while, so she could talk to her. She opened the door to their cabin without even knocking.

"Maura about earlier, I..." She stopped as she saw Maura lying on the bed with a hand between her legs. Jane's eyes grew wide, realizing what the blonde was doing. Jane immediately took a step backwards and pulled the door closed again.

"Uh sorry..." Jane said quietly from outside the door, embarrassed herself for catching Maura.

Maura stiffened almost instantly and she grabbed blankets and fixed her bikini bottom.

"It's ok Jane..." she called out to her.

"Come in...are you sick again," she asked her and sat up more on the bed, absently fixing her top as well. Her chest rose and fell deeply and her cheeks were flushed as Jane would enter back into the room. "It's human nature..." she said.

Jane looked at her flushed cheeks.

"Uh, yeah I guess it's...human nature but...in the bed I have to sleep with you tonight, really?" Jane asked sighing and leaned against the door frame. "

I actually just came to find out if you are mad coz I talked to your Dad that's all." She told the blonde and kept looking at her on the bed.

"It was my side of the bed and I am not rolling all over it," Maura said defensively and almost glared slightly at Jane.

"No, why would I be..." she added and got up from the bed to go into the bathroom. She used it, washed hands then came back out. "So stop your whining..."

Jane sighed annoyed.

"I am not whining. I am making a point here. If you can't hold yourself back for two days...don't do it on our bed." The Italian girl said.

"The thought really weirds me out." The brunette admitted and watched Maura coming back out from the bathroom.

"Right and you can't deny that you weren't looking at me. Tell that you wouldn't want to be the fabric that is covering these," she said pointing at her breasts as she stepped up to Jane. She sucked in a deeper breath as she stood before Jane. Her hazel green eyes staring into rich chocolate brown ones.

Jane held eye contact with her and shook her head at Maura's words.

"Now you are getting ridiculous, Maura." She sad and re-opened the door to their cabin.

"Let's get back upstairs, huh?" Jane suggested. She didn't even know why asked her to join her but that was the first thing that came to Jane's mind and she needed to change the subject. Did Maura see her staring at her breasts when she was naked!

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you denying it?" She said, following after Jane to the top deck of the boat again. She smiled at the nice backside that Jane carried. It moved nicely as she walked to.

"If you were staring...I didn't mind it. I liked it...Perhaps it was you I was imaging touching me..."

„Maura." The Italian girl hissed quietly as a staff member passed them.

She was starting to feel uncomfortable by Maura's words. Yes, she had looked at Maura's naked breasts and there was no denying but why did Maura rub it in her face. The statement that Maura might have thought about her when she had touched herself, caused Jane to swallow hard. She lied down on a lounger on deck.

„Why would you think about _white trash_?" Jane asked somewhat bitter. She didn't forget how Maura had called her over the last couple of days.

Maura sat down on the lounge next to Jane's and shrugged.

"You looked," was all she said and then she laid down and closed her eyes a the sun beat down on her light skin. She listened for any sound that Jane might make and smiled when the girl was silent.

She had not been able to finish because Jane had interrupted and she needed to feel that release. Maura sat back up and simply walked away from Jane and back down below deck.

Jane looked after Maura as she got up and walked back down below deck. She sighed and let a hand run through her hair. Now she couldn't help but wonder what Maura would be doing. Would she finish what she had started?

Jane took a deep breath, thinking about Maura and what she had seen earlier. So apparently the blonde seemed to be very open with all that, sunbathing naked and touching herself even though someone could enter the cabin. Who was the whore now?, Jane thought. The more Jane thought about it, the more turned on she became and she couldn't explain why.

Maura came back up with a more relaxed expression over her face and a softness about her that was hard not to deny what she had done. She sat down on the lounge and then stared at Jane.

"We have a hot tub if you want to use it. It's around the other side," she said with a small knowing smile. Maura a pretty girl...and the thought of her touching herself had made Jane very turned on.

Jane noticed the more relaxed expression on Maura's face and it was obvious to her that Maura had finished what she had started earlier. The Italian girl thought about Maura's suggestion of the hot tub and that sounded about right, right now.

Pearls of sweat had ran down from Jane's neck and over her chest. It was so hot...but it wasn't only the sun that made her feel this way.

"Uh, good idea." Jane said and stood the very next moment.

She was glad that the seasickness pills seemed to help. She walked to the hot tub, thankful that neither her Ma or Patrick were in there and climbed in. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Maura... she couldn't help but thinking about her. She opened her eyes to check if anyone was around but she seemed to be alone, so she brought a hand between her legs.

Maura watched Jane get up and go around to the other part of the deck. She let her be alone for a moment and then she decided to follow her. Maura stood at the edge of the hot tub and her heart skipped a beat as she watched Jane playing with herself. It was the simple most erotic thing that she had ever witnessed. She was silent and not moving because she didn't want Jane to stop.

The Italian girl had her eyes closed again by now. Her chest was rising and falling quicker as usual and she bit and chewed on her lower lip. Her hard nipples were poking against the material of her bikini top. A quiet moan escaped her lips and Jane laid her head back in her neck, while her fingers did the magic.

Maura breathed a bit deeper as Jane played with herself and became incredibly aroused. This was hot.

Finally, she could not stand it any longer and she quietly and slowly slipped into the water and came to stand before Jane. The young girl's body moved in bliss that was caused by her own fingers. Maura stared at the nipples poking against the fabric of the bikini top and she swallowed hard.

Jane let out a content sigh. It felt so good and she didn't wanna stop. Without removing her hand from between her legs she opened her eyes, just to check if she was still alone and no staff was around.

As she saw Maura stand right in front of her, she gasped in pure shock. She hadn't heard her coming into the pool. Jane immediately removed her hand from between her legs and her cheeks flushed in shame.

There was no denying in what she had just done. Her heart was racing in her chest and she thought she'd die of shame right on the spot.

"No no," Maura put up her hands to quiet Jane's shame. She smiled.

This was the only time that Maura had ever smiled to Jane, for they were on the same field with this. She stepped closer and dipped a hand into the water.

"Don't be ashamed...you are a normal girl with needs. That is nothing to be ashamed about," she said, eying the young girl. She untied the strings around her own neck and let her breasts present before Jane again.

"If you want to...touch them..."

Jane was surprised with Maura's reaction. She had expected anything but this. She looked in her hazel eyes for a moment before she looked around if they were alone - and they were.

Jane held eye contact with the blonde again before she brought a hand over one of Maura's breasts, feeling her nipple against her palm. Maura's breasts were perfect and a handful. Whenever Jane touched her own breasts, there wasn't too much to grab yet. Having breasts like Maura was probably every girls dream. She cupped them more, feeling her bare skin against her palm.

Maura was pleased that Jane wasn't afraid to touch her. It would make things a lot easier. She stepped closer, pushing the supple flesh into Jane's hands. The hand that was in the water soon came to rest on Jane's thigh, but it didn't stay there long. It moved in. Then she started to rub Jane's sex like she did her own. It was simple...just touch. They were both young and exploring was a curious thing for both of them.

Jane held her breath as the blonde stepped even closer. She held eye contact with her as she felt Maura's hand between her legs. The brunette closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

No one else had touched her there before, but it felt so good. She brought her lips close to Maura's ear. Jane's breathing was heavier and quiet moans escaped her lips.

Maura turned her head so that she could speak against Jane's cheek.

"If you want me to make you come...let's go to the room...you can scream all you want in there," she purred and it was a shock to hear such a sultry and gentle voice from Maura's lips. Sex or pleasure did that to her.

Maura backed away and stepped out of the hot tub. She didn't look back to see if Jane would follow as she headed for the back door that lead to the lower deck. If Jane followed...Maura wouldn't be shocked.

TBC

Alrighty, lemme hear what you're thinking :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Someone asked how old they are. I'd say they are around 15/16.

Chapter 05

Jane opened her eyes and watched Maura stepping out of the hot tub. Her heart was racing in her chest as she looked after her. Should she follow her? Is Maura screwing with her? That wouldn't be a surprise.

The Italian girl staid two minutes longer in the hot tub before she climbed out. She dried herself with a towel and made her way underneath the deck. She opened the door to their shared cabin and entered.

Maura stepped out of the bathroom and into the small room as Jane entered. She was breathlessly nude and smooth between her legs. She smiled,

"So you came..." she said and looked toward the bed.

"Go ahead...lay down and I will touch you," she said with a sly smile.

Jane's eyes widened as she saw Maura fully exposed like that. Her eyes wandered over every inch of skin on Maura's body. She had a body to die for. All the curves in the right places. Jane hesitated at Maura's words. She was skeptic about Maura and didn't trust her.

Was this all a trick? And she surely didn't like the sly smile she was giving her. Her head was spinning debating what she should do. She dropped her towel eventually and moved over to the bed and lied down on it.

Maura was on her like a spider to its captive meal. She hovered over Jane and smiled darkly down at her. A nimble hand was between her legs within seconds and rubbing up and down the sweet folds against the tiny bit of fabric there.

From time to time, the flesh of her fingers would touch the hot wet flesh of Jane's tender young sex and it would send sensations up Jane's body like nothing she had ever felt before. Maura had Jane right where she wanted her and she wasn't going to stop just yet.

The Italian girl closed her eyes again and her breathing increased. She had never felt something wonderful like that before. She didn't want Maura to stop ever. How could someone she despite so much make her feel so good?

Jane moaned and arched her back lightly, pushing out her chest. Her cheeks flushed from the unfamiliar feeling that this girl sent through her body. She had never felt that hot in her entire life.

Maura pushed Jane even farther and as soon as she felt the rich moisture coating the fabric of the bikini bottom, she pushed it aside and dipped a finger inside of the hotness of Jane's arousal. She pumped her finger slowly.

"Are you a virgin?" Jane heard Maura ask her as she brought a thumb to the tiny erect bud that pulsed and ached to be touched at the top of Jane's supple mound.

Another moan escaped her lips as she brought a thumb to her erected bud. Her chest was rising and falling even faster. _Oh god. _She grabbed the blanket and dug her fingers into them, gripping on them tight. Whenever Jane had touched herself it had never felt this good.

"Uh huh..." She nodded. "Are...you?" She asked her in between heavy breathes.

"Yes," Maura said simply.

While she had fooled around with a few men, they had never had sex. It was her rule. Just touching. She was more interested in giving and watching the other party experience orgasms from her touch. That was what turned her on the most.

She ran a tongue of her lips and pushed another finger in. It was a very tight fit and forced Jane to open wider inside to fit the extra finger. Maura rolled her thumb over the tiny bud to increase pleasure and fluid.

Jane held her breath as she felt Maura pushing in a second finger. It left her breathless for a moment. She gripped the blanket tighter. It was such an unfamiliar feeling to be filled like that and it felt somewhat uncomfortable at first.

The Italian girl let out another moan as Maura kept on rubbing her bud. Her little bud was all swollen and erect, welcoming every touch.

Maura pumped her fingers deeper and deeper until she felt the barrier that would take way Jane's virginity. However, she didn't want to take that way just yet.

She pulled back and just thrust her fingers over and over to get Jane off. Her thumb rolled circles around Jane's tiny bud that was thirsty to be released from the torture. Maura's throat was dry as she watched the girl writhing against her touch.

Jane tossed her head to the side and her arch was arching more. She felt a familiar tingling inside of her and knew she was close. She bit down in her bottom lip. Nothing around her mattered in this moment and her head was spinning like crazy.

Suddenly, her body couldn't hold it back any longer and she came, moaning loud, her young unexperienced body shaking in pure pleasure.

Maura could not hold back her own moan as Jane released. She felt her own sex moist between her legs and she breathed deeply.

As Jane came down from her orgasm, Maura pulled her fingers from Jane's sex and brought them to her own lips. She smelled them at first and then ran her tongue over her fingers, tasting a woman for the first time. It was pleasing...bitter sweet.

"Well that was good," she said and then her eyes darkened.

"Now you do me...or else I will tell your mother..." she warned.

Jane was panting and enjoying the aftereffects from her orgasm. Her young body felt spent after such an intense feeling. She opened her eyes as Maura said that it was good. Jane flashed a smile at her that faded the second Maura threatened her.

The Italian girl sat up in the bed.

"What?" She asked her in disbelief. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the blonde! She was the blonde devil!

"Just make me come and your mother will never know that you are a little dyke," she said and winked at Jane with a darker smile. She moved up to her and hovered mover over Jane, dominating her.

"I want to feel you touching me and I want to know that you mean it," she added, arching her back into Jane's still very heated and aroused body.

Jane looked at the blonde above her in disbelief.

"I am not a dyke! You are the dyke!" Jane defended herself immediately, her cheeks now flushing in anger.

"You offered to touch me...I never asked you to. You just did. If you tell my Ma, I will tell your Dad." Jane said. She felt Maura's naked body press against her own and she couldn't deny that it was very erotic to her.

"And besides...I am white trash and too dirty to touch you, remember?" Jane said bitter.

"Oh Jane Jane...innocent, little Jane," she taunted and rolled her body over the woman.

"I did, yes, but now I want it in return. Fair is fair. Touch me and make me come. You will not tell my dad. Even if you did, he would not believe you. I am his angel..." she said darkly. "You are not too dirty to make me feel good...not at all..."

Jane glared at her. She was furious at Maura and herself for falling for it in the first place. She should have known better that Maura was a beast and she wasn't trustworthy. Maura was right through, Patrick would never believe Jane. In the end she would even get grounded for saying something like that about Maura.

Annoyed, Jane pushed Maura off of her on her side of the bed. Jane adjusted her bikini bottom again, before she hovered over Maura like she had done before. Jane hesitated but then brought a hand between Maura's legs and started to rub her bare, smooth sex.

Maura fell into the bed and opened her legs for Jane to touch her. She wanted it bad. Her breast started to rise and fall deeper almost immediately. Jane's sweet touch was intoxicating.

"There you go...harder...deeper ...oh yes..." she purred and stared directly into Jane's eyes. Maura's richly, beautiful hazel green eyes glistened with need.

Jane put her pressure in her rubbing. She touched along Maura's folds and her bud. She just rubbed her the way Jane liked to be rubbed. Jane's fingers became moist after a short while of rubbing already.

Maura's sex was so smooth against her fingertips. Slowly and carefully the Italian girl entered Maura with one finger, since she was a virgin as well. Even though Jane was mad at Maura, she didn't wanna hur ther sexualy. That just wasn't right for Jane.

"There you go...yes...as deep as you can go," Maura purred and her body lifted up slightly in pleasure. She wasn't going to last much longer. This was heaven. All the threats disappeared from her head and what she felt...mattered most. Her chest rose and fell deeply; her nipples hard and erect.

"Suck on them," she ordered Jane to take a nipple into her mouth.

Jane pushed her finger deeper until she felt Maura's barrier that made her a virgin. She didn't go further than that. She started to thrust and always stopped when she felt her fingertips hitting the barrier.

Jane was about to snap at Maura for ordering her around like some of her staff...but Jane had to admit that she actually would like to suck on her nipple. She wanted to feel it against her mouth. So she didn't complain and simply followed orders. She moved her head down to Maura's nipple and wrapped her lips around them, sucking on it gently.

Maura's nipple filled Jane's mouth perfectly and it tasted salty sweet. It was warm and hard. Maura moaned and arched her back.

"Oh my god...yes! Please..." Maura moaned in blissful heaven. She opened her eyes and watched the dark goddess sucking against her breast while her hand played between her legs.

Jane slowly added a second finger, just like Maura had done to her. She was very careful and slow about it, not wanting to hurt her. She slowly thrusted and her thumb kept rubbing and rolling over her sensitive bud. Jane's head moved over to the other breast and sucked the nipple there.

The second finger, the sucking on her nipples and the touch to her clit sent her writhing below Jane in utter bliss. She moaned and moaned and moaned as she came harder than Jane had. Her body jerked and shuddered and arched upward and her hips rolled from side to side.

"Uuuuh oh god! Yes!"

Jane felt Maura's inner walls gripping her fingers as she came. The Italian girl slowly lifted her head up from her nipple and pulled out her fingers from Maura.

She climbed off of her and looked down at the panting blonde.

Maura's body glistened with the after glow and sweat. She gasped for a while, trying to breathe. Then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"That will do...you are safe..." she said and stretched in utter bliss. This was going to be wonderful. She had a fuck buddy. Maura smiled and pushed herself to sit up.

"Well now I have someone to play with all the time," she taunted.

Jane didn't say anything and got up and walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked at her own flushed face, before she came back out.

"Who do you think you are, Maura? I'm not one of your Dad's staff. You are a little spoilt princess and think you always get what you want." Jane said and scoffed. "And _you _are the dyke. It can't be any more obvious!"

Maura had dressed by the time that Jane came out back into her suit. She shrugged a shoulder and it irritated Jane how unaffected she was by her words.

She smiled, "Hardly, I like boys too, I just really like the sex part. It doesn't matter who it is from," she said and walked over and touched one of Jane's smaller breasts, but no less appealing and satisfying.

"You like this...I know you do..."

TBC

Alrighty, lemme hear what you're thinking :)**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 06

Jane did, she really did like it. Though she would never admit it towards Maura.

"You wish." Was the only thing Jane said, and pushed Maura's hand away before she went up on deck again. She lied down on a lounge and started sunbathing again. In her mind, she was seeing everything that had happened within the last half an hour.

She couldn't believe it that she had let Maura please her and had to please Maura in return. What was she thinking! Why had she even agreed to that! Her young eager body had been stronger than her mind. Now it had happened and she couldn't make it undone.

Maura soon followed her up and ran a hand over Jane's flat stomach as she passed with her book in hand.

"Oh I know you do," she hissed and then settled down to read for a while. Jane would not have any problems with Maura the rest of the trip. She acted civil to her and they shared a room rather well.

It was the last night of their trip. The ship has started back toward shore. Maura rolled to face Jane. She studied her.

"Do you want to make out?"

Jane was lying in bed, listening to her iPod quietly, while she was looking through some magazine. She glanced at Maura as she was looking at her.

"What?" She asked, even though she had understood her question. Jane pulled out the headphones from her ear and looked at the blonde closer.

"So you blackmail me to do stuff afterwards again...fat chance." The Italian girl said, even though she wanted nothing more than feeling Maura's hands on her body. She didn't forget how good it felt.

"What are you talking about? I just asked if you wanted to make out? What does that have to do with blackmail? Besides, you want do things, don't you," she taunted her and reached over to cup the small breasts over the thin tank top that Jane more. She kneaded it.

"Tell me you don't and I will stop...but I know you can't do that. Sex is soo good..."

Jane's nipples become hard the second she felt Maura's hand touching them. They were poking against her thin tanktop. Jane's body was longing to be touched. Jane eyed her skeptic.

"If you blackmail me or threaten me afterwards again, I swear I will kill you." Jane threatened and held eye contact with her.

"Oh all right, whiny," she grumbled and scooted closer to Jane. She removed her hand and then lowered her face to the breast and erect nipple. She blew hot air against it and then lightly let the tip of her tongue play against it over the fabric of the shirt. Maura then bit down slightly over the tip and pulled back, grazing her teeth along the sides.

Jane threw the magazine away and placed her iPod aside as she felt Maura playing with her nipple. Jane bit her lip and reached over to Maura's fuller breasts. She massaged one of her breasts, letting her thumb roll over her nipple. This was very arousing for the young Italian girl.

Maura surrounded her lips to the nipple and sucked hard with the fabric as well, arousing the little bud harder. She arched her body slightly and twisted her upper body as Jane started to play with own breasts.

She was already soaked between her legs. Finally, Maura pulled down the front of Jane's top and popped the breast out. Then started to suck and lick against the nipple all over again, this time, flesh to flesh.

Jane inhaled deeply at the mindblowing contact. Her breathing increased rather quick. She moaned a bit and let her hand run from Maura's breasts over her flat stomach and then to her sides.

Carefully she slipped her hand into Maura's skirt and underwear, longing to touch her smooth skin between her legs. She could feel how wet Maura was already and she started to rub.

Maura shifted more to her stomach and then pushed herself up to her knees as Jane's touch slipped to between her legs. She lapped at the little nipple constantly even as she started to pushing into Jane's touch.

Maura wanted to have many orgasm and this was their last night. Tomorrow, things would go back to normal. She finally lifted her head and stared into Jane's face. She moved slightly upward, Jane's hand following between her legs and she stared at Jane's lips before finally sealing the first kiss.

The brunette was surprised but closed her eyes, as she felt Maura's soft lips against hers. Her head started to spin immediately since it felt so good. She never expected Maura to be such a sweet and good kisser.

Jane deepened the kiss, enjoying it greatly. For a moment, everything around her seemed to stand still and she even stopped rubbing Maura. She just kissed her just as sweetly back.

Maura moaned as Jane deepened the kiss and kissed her back. She rolled her body up and into Jane's as they kissed. She wanted this more than anything else right at this moment and she knew that she would never forget it. She trembled slightly and felt for the first time, so raw and vulnerable.

A kiss was the most intimate part of sex...it was the truest connection that a pair would feel. And she had not wanted to do this at first...but then she could not stop herself from wanting it.

Jane brought on of her hands up to Maura's cheek and touched it gently while she kissed her. The kiss was simply magical and for a moment Jane forgot all the bad things that had happened between them.

As the kiss ended, Jane's cheeks were flushed and she smiled at her, a true sweet smile. The Italian girl started to move her fingers against Maura's sex again.

Maura's hands pressed into the bed deeply as Jane started to play with her once again. She closed eyes and let her head fall back as she arched her body into Jane's hand. This was her heaven.

"Take me," she finally uttered and opened her eyes to stare into Jane's pretty face.

"Take me," she repeated, hoping that Jane would understand what she meant. Maura didn't want to be innocent any more...

She looked into her eyes and gave a gentle nod. Jane rolled them over, so she was on top, her hand never leaving Maura's sex.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you too much." The brunette girl told her and entered Maura with one finger first and thrusted slowly, before she added a second one. She was nervous about breaking Maura's barrier, not knowing how much it would hurt the blonde.

Maura laid on her back now with Jane over her. Her breath became hitched in her throat as Jane inserted a second finger. She arched her back in anguish need.

"I will," she could barely utter and stared at Jane intently.

"Do it," she said, breathing deeply. Her body ached for this and her sex was already pulsing around Jane's fingers.

The Italian girl let out a deep breath before she lunged her fingers forward and broke Maura's hymen. She pushed her fingers as deep as they would go in and then stopped, screwing up her pretty face a bit and studying Maura.

"Are you...okay?" Jane asked her quietly and studied her pretty face.

Maura's body stiffened the moment that Jane broke that barrier inside of her. She groaned loudly as the pain shattered her and she whimpered a moan, trembling.

"Yes..." she said and twisted her lower body to put Jane's fingers in a different position inside of her. Maura literally could not breathe.

"Just keep going and the pleasure will take over...please...just keep going..."

"Okay..." Jane agreed and started to thrust her fingers in and out of Maura's sex slowly. She let her thumb rub over her bud to send more pleasure through her body.

With her other hand, Jane pushed Maura's shirt up and kissed and sucked on her nipples, trying to make the blonde feel good.

"Uuuh!" Maura shut her eyes tight and moaned. She felt pleasure at her breasts, her clit and deep inside of her. This was sex...this wasn't just playing around.

She rolled her lower body against Jane's touches and moaned several times louder and louder until she came, thrashing about beneath Jane from the sheer hard orgasm that Jane gave her.

Jane removed her fingers from inside Maura and saw that blood was on them because of Maura's defloration. She got up and went into the bathroom, washing her hands. She brought tissues with her and handed them to Maura so she could clean herself between her legs.

"Did it hurt alot?" Jane asked the blonde curious.

Maura laid there for a moment, breathing and staring at the ceiling of the room. Her body hurt in the most glorious ways. At Jane's question, she simply shook her head.

"It's a sweet pain...because the pleasure pours in right away...you feel free," she said honestly and looked over Jane.

"Do you want to feel free Jane? I can give that do you...I know I can..." she said, eyeing her.

Jane chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't know to be honest. I think I'd want a boyfriend to do it." Jane said in thoughts but smiled at Maura. Jane moved close to her and kissed her lips softly again, before she pulled back.

"You are a really good kisser..." She said and her cheeks flushed.

Maura frowned slightly at Jane's words. She wanted to take Jane...wanted her to her first as well. Then she smiled and kissed Jane.

"Thank you...but in all honesty, it will hurt a lot worse with a male...I will be gentle...soft and sweet...I will make sure that you will enjoy it...Isn't that not better?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"But if someone who loves you takes your virginity, isn't that even better?" Jane asked and her eyes glistening as she thought about it. She bit her bottom lip.

"Do you know Tom from school?" She then asked her.

"Not really...because it is the act, not the emotions that hurt," she said and then nodded at Jane's words.

"Yes, why, do you want him to take you. God...why?" Maura asked in disbelief. She was confused at Jane's words because her actions clearly stated that she liked girls. Maura wanted her to be hers...

"Tom is cute...and no, I don't want him to just take me. First I'd have to become his girlfriend and then when we both feel ready...we'll do it." Jane said and bit her lip thinking about it.

"But I didn't talk to him yet...so he doesn't really know about my intentions yet." Jane said and moved over to her side of bed and lied down, looking over to Maura.

"Why do you sound so...shocked and weird?" She then asked her.

"I am not shocked and weird...I just think he is ok. If it were between you and him, god I would take you any day," she said and rolled to her side away from Jane. She stared out and sighed silently.

"God Jane, you need to talk to him and stop being a sissy..." she finally said, feeling a little resentment toward her now.

"I wouldn't know what to say to him...Believe it or not but if I have a crush on someone I act stupid..." Jane said and watched Maura turning to her side.

"I'm not you..." Jane then said with a sigh and let a hand run through her hair. "I know...I know he likes you Maura...I heard him talking to his buddies..." She admitted.

"Huh?" Maura said and rolled over to face Jane, propping her head up in her hand. She gave Jane a puzzled look.

"Well if that's the case I a don't know if I believe it. He doesn't talk to me at all...which is fine..." she said, still looking confused at Jane. It was hard to believe that a guy would like her...she never really paid much attention to them.

Jane shrugged her shoulders again. "But I heard him say it though...he likes you...he thinks you are sexy. And seeing that he likes blondes...and rich snobs...he'd never fall for me." Jane said and leaned forward to share a soft kiss with the blonde again. Jane was aware that this all was over once they were back home.

Maura melted as Jane kissed her and she leaned into the woman, whispering against her lips.

"Come on...let me be the one to take you...Don't let a man do it...let me do it..." she purred and kissed Jane more, falling into her.

"I don't care about a man thinking I am sexy...all I care about is how I can make someone else feel..."

Jane couldn't help but close her eyes as Maura kissed her more. She sighed contently into the kiss and placed her hand on Maura's cheek again. She caressed her cheek and let her hand move to Maura's hair.

"I'm scared..." She admitted, whispering against the blonde's lips.

"With me you don't have to be," she said back and kissed Jane as she moved her hand down the woman's perfectly toned young body and right into her shorts. She didn't really waist any time and was pleased to feel that Jane was already starting to feel things from just the kiss.

"It hurts for a moment, but I will take that away..."

Jane couldn't deny that she wasn't turned on, especially after she had taken Maura's virginity. She was wet and was actually craving to feel the same that Maura had felt a couple of minutes ago. Jane was simply wax in Maura's hands. She kissed her some more.

"Okay..." She then whispered, giving her permission. She knew she wanted really a boy to do it but right now she was so turned on that she couldn't hold back any longer.

That single word nearly sent Maura over the edge again. Jane had given her the permission that she wanted and she almost instantly slowly started to pushing two fingers into Jane's slippery wet core.

She was careful, letting Jane adjust the fullness of it before she went deeper and deeper. Finally her fingers pressed against that thin but strong barrier and she pulled back, wanting to look in Jane's eyes as she took her innocence. "If you need to... just cry out," she said.

"Okay...but be careful." Jane whispered and held onto Maura with one hand, looking back in her eyes.

Jane's heart was racing in her chest and she was nervous, but at the same time she knew she wanted it. She swallowed hard and tried to steady her breath. She was nervous as hell and you could see it in her face.

Maura slowly pushed her fingers against the barrier and then pulled out slightly. As she shoved her fingers forward with careful force, she watched Jane's face. She felt resistance at first and then that feeling left as soon as the flesh snapped allowing her fingers to go deeper and she did.

Her breath became hitched in her throat at the rush of fluids that almost instantly surrounded her fingers...It was warm and thick...Jane's innocent blood. She soon started to roll her thumb over the clit. She was deep inside of Jane and started to rub a spongy piece of hard flesh.

"Oww." A cry escaped Jane's lips as Maura's fingers broke her innocence, and her girp around Maura tightened as she felt the pain numb her body for a second.

Her breathing became heavier again and she closed her eyes, trying to get used to the feeling. She bit her bottom lip as she felt Maura's fingers roll over her clit, sending pleasure through her body.

"There you go...feel that instead," she said as the sensations from touching her clit would soon over power any pain that she would be feeling from her fingers deep inside of her. Maura kissed over Jane's face and pushed her fingers against the g spot. It was soo new to be being touched and she felt it quiver in growing need.

The Italian girl's heartbeats and breathing increased even more. Suddenly she couldn't stop herself from moaning, as Maura was rubbing her g-spot. Jane had no idea what Maura did inside of her but it drove her crazy.

„Oh god..." The brunette moaned and arched her back, throwing her head back in her neck.

„Gawd...what...are...you...doin'?" She asked out of breath, biting down her lip.

"It's really quite simple...stroking the g spot that is nestled deep inside of a woman. I have heard it makes for a very violent orgasm," she said and put more pressure to that point inside of Jane.

Maura wanted to ruin Jane for anyone else. As far as Maura was concerned...Jane Rizzoli belonged to her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Jane moaned and covered her face with one hand as she experienced this great pleasure. Nothing was comparable with what she felt now.

Her other hand dug into her blanket and then Jane couldn't hold herself back any longer. A strong orgasm started to wash over the Italian girls body, causing her to moan loud and arch her back even more. This felt incredible!

Maura held Jane for as long as possible and then sat back and watched in amazement as the young girl's body thrashed about with the massively hard orgasm. She was well pleased as she sat back and let out a deep sigh.

"That one you will have to try on me as soon as you are recovered enough. We have all night," Maura said with a devilish smile.

Jane was clearly out of breath. Her heart was racing in her chest as if she had just finished running a marathon. Jane's cheeks were fully flushed, thanks to the violent orgasm. It took Jane a couple of minutes, before she'd get up to clean herself in the bathroom. She lied back down again.

"God...this...this felt incredible." Jane said and stroke a hand through her dark hair.

Maura watched Jane intently as she did her thing in the bathroom and then stared at her as she lied back down on the bed. She smiled at her and then jumped on her, kissing her, pressing her fuller figure into Jane's small, thin figure. She moaned softly and hated for this vacation to end.

Jane kissed her back for a while before she pulled back and stroke through Maura's blonde hair.

"Maura...gimme a break. You just exhausted me." Jane said with a small chuckle. "I made you cum before...so we are even, no?" The Italian girl said.

"No...I want the same as you just received...I have never had one before...and you are the only one here...correct?" She said with a dark smile.

"You want to do it right?" She asked, making her words richly sultry. She arched her body into Jane's and kissed her behind her ear.

"I wouldn't even know where to rub exactly, Maura..." The brunette pointed out.

"I know there is a g-spot somewhere...but I have no idea where." She told her and closed her eyes as Maura kissed behind her ear. It sent her pleasure over her whole body immediately again.

"Okay...I'll try." She then gave in.

"Wonderful...I will guide you. Don't worry," Maura said and rolled them so that Jane was on top of her.

"I am very much ready for you...You amazingly sweet orgasm turned me on soo much. OOoh I just need for you to make me cum really really bad."

"I will try my best..." Jane said and leaned down to kiss Maura. Her hand made its way between her legs again and she raised a brow.

"Oh you are right, it really turned you on...I can feel it..." Jane said as she rubbed her wet folds for a while, before she pushed two fingers slowly into Maura; pushing them in as deep as she could.

"What now, Maur?"

Maura rolled her lower body slightly as Jane touched her. She was incredibly aroused and when Jane entered her, she moaned loudly. Her chest started to rise and fall deeply.

"Go...in as far...as you...can go," she mumbled slightly in pleasure. "You will...feel a spongy...tissue at the top when you push upward with your fingers..."

Jane bit her lip and pushed her fingers slightly deeper. She curled her fingers inside a bit and started to feel around. As she found something that had a slightly different texture, Jane wanted to ask if this was the g-spot but Maura's face told her already that Jane had found it. The Italian girl started to rub the g-spot while she studied Maura's face.

Maura's face was a mixture of pleasure and pain as Jane pushed deeper. It became more pleasure as Jane started to rub that special spot. Her hips rolled into Jane's fingers and she arched her back and cried out delicately, over and over. She was just getting started and she gasped deeply.

Jane knew exactly what Maura was experiencing and it was amazing. She rubbed the sweet spot with more pressure, smiling down at the blonde. Jane lowered her head and started to kiss and suck on one of Maura's breasts.

Maura cried out softly and sucked in deeper breaths. She was literally coming undone before Jane's very eyes. Her body trembled and shuddered. Her sex became super heated around her fingers and swelled with desire and need. Her body started to move in ways that it hadn't before.

Jane was amazed what a little rubbing against her sweet spot could do to Maura. She moved over to her other breast and kissed and sucked on her nipple, never stopping to rub against Maura's spot. She wanted to make her cum the way she had cum a few minutes ago.

Maura's chest heaved deeply as Jane teased her breasts and nipples. However, what was going on between her legs was causing her to lose it a lot faster. She groaned and shuddered hard. Her hips lifted slightly and she moaned deeply.

"Mmmmm oooooooh...God! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" She said and then everything crumbled. Her voice became hitched in her throat and she came violently moving about under Jane and gasping.

Jane watched Maura in fascination. She pressed her lips against Maura's after the blonde had cum. She slowly pulled out her fingers and rolled off of her.

"How was it?" Jane asked her, with a smile over her face.

Maura moaned for a little while longer even as Jane had kissed her and then rolled off of her to the side. Her chest rose and fell deeply.

"I would want you to do that again and again...my god...that was intense," she said and turned her head to look at Jane. She touched her face. "No one can touch me like you do...no one..."

Jane smiled at her. "Well, no one else has touched you before..." The Italian girl pointed out and looked in her eyes. She silenced for a while.

"Happened alot on this trip..." Jane said matter of factly. "Who would have thought, right?"

"That's not true...I mean...I haven't been touched by you," she said and then rolled to her side, looking at Jane and lightly playing with her long dark hair.

She smiled, "I had hoped that you would agree to all of this...and I could not be more pleased that you did. Jane...you are a sex goddess."

"Wait..." Jane said and slightly sat up in bed.

"Did you plan all this for this to happen?" Jane questioned the blonde and looked down to her. Did she hear that just right or was she paranoid again? She still didn't trust Maura fully...to her Maura was still the blonde devil, who could make her feel incredible good.

"Well, I don't want to play my own horn, but in a way, yes. I wanted to have sex and you were the one chosen that I wanted to have sex with," she said and smiled at Jane, continuing to play with her hair.

"Oh don't be sooo surprised, Jane. Did you think that I actually liked you? Like really liked? Hardly...you are stealing my father's attention...I loath you. But the sex was fucking fabulous."

Jane looked at Maura in disbelief. Yes, the sex had been fantastic, but she had given her virginity to someone who despited her, even though she really had wanted to wait for it and have someone who loved her and she loved back doing it to her.

Jane backhanded Maura hard, before she slipped out of bed and left their cabin, slamming their door shut. She went up on deck, even though it was the middle of the night. She was furious!

Maura jumped at the hit and blinked, watching Jane leave. Her smile only darkened as she rubbed her cheek. She had Jane right where she wanted her and she had used her for her own pleasure. Maura was totally in love.

TBC

Yeah yeah, I know I know :P Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews :)

**And to all who worry: They will get together eventually. Just give it a bit of time ;)**

Chapter 07

A few days later, Jane's nightmare had only just begun. She started getting looks from people at school, both male and females and after a day, someone finally left a sign on her locker door. It was a phrase that she was horrified by. 'Sex Whore.'

Jane immediately ripped off the sign from her locker, ripping it into pieces and dropping it on the floor. What the hell was going on! After she had returned from her vacation on the yacht everyone seemed to look at her weird. Jane got her books from her locker out and was boiling. She smashed the door closed and watched the pupils passing her by.

It must be Maura's fault...before that no one ever had called her that or had given her weird looks. The Italian girl walked, started to look for the blonde. She finally found her, surrounded by her posh snobby friends. Jane grabbed Maura by the arm.

"Excuse us." She said to the girls and pulled Maura aside, pushing her against lockers.

"What the hell did you do!"

Maura struggled a bit as Jane pulled her from her crowd and then pushed her hard against the lockers around the corner. Her eyes were wild as she looked at Jane.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do?" She said and tried to push Jane away from her.

"Get the hell away from me..." she finally snapped.

Jane didn't loosen her grip and kept her against the lockers.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about. Ever since we are back from our vacations, people here act weird around me...and just now I found a sign on my locker calling me a _sex whore_. I _know _you have something to do with it! What did you do? What are you telling people about me, huh?" She asked pissed.

Maura glared at Jane and acted like she didn't understand a thing that she was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are a loony that needs to be locked away," she said and shoved hard back at Jane before kneeing her between the legs so that she could loosen the girl's grip.

"I never said anything to anyone about you having sex with me," she yelled.

Jane groaned as Maura kneed her.

"Shhh!" She placed her hands over Maura's mouth as she yelled.

"I know you are spreading rumors about me...I know it!" Jane said and removed her hands from her mouth again.

"For once and for all, I am not a whore, get it? Do you even know what a whore is, tu zoccola! Bugiarda!"

"Stop with the Latin and speak English," she screamed and shoved at Jane after she had jerked her head away from the hand that covered her mouth.

"Yes I said something...but you deserved it and now that guy who likes me will talk to you...so shut the hell up about it!"

"The only reason he'll talk to me now will be because he thinks I'm a whore and an easy girl! And that's lies! What are you telling around about me, huh? That you've caught me sleeping around? That I spread my legs for everyone? C'mon tell me." Jane demanded.

Maura shut her mouth tight and didn't say another word to Jane. She smiled darkly at Jane and looked at her in the eyes. Maura had beautiful eyes, but they were full of such dark danger. She leaned close so that their lips would almost touch.

"I can have you whenever I please...no one else...and this all stops..."

"Have you lost your mind completely now? You are behaving like the Queen of England...thinking you get anything you want and everything goes your way." Jane pushed the pretty blonde against the lockers again.

"You are not the only one who can spread rumors..." Jane said with a small smile.

"You wouldn't dare! Who would ever believe you...no one! No one!" She said and glared at Jane. He chest rose and fell heavier. She could think, in the back of her mind of a few people that would believe Jane and she hated for those to be the one that Jane said anything to.

"You want me to fix it...I will," she finally said, jaw tightening.

"You better fix it...or I'll start spreading rumors...and it doesn't matter if people believe it, they are still gonna talk about it until the whole school knows." Jane said and now let go of her.

"Your highness, you have to learn that not everything goes your way..." Jane said bitter.

Maura glared at Jane, breathing heavily. This was war...and they both knew it.

"You had better be prepared to live up to those words. I am not afraid of you. I will have your head...I will," she said and kneed Jane again in the stomach this time and ducked below her arms and moved quickly away. She didn't look back and she had no plans to fix anything. She was going to make them a lot worse for Jane.

Jane groaned and wrapped an arm around her stomach as the blonde kneed her to get away from her. She didn't know it was possible - but she despised Maura even more than before now. What a bitch for spreading rumors around like that! The whole school must now think that she was an easy girl and was sleeping with everybody.

Only two days later, it was a Friday, Jane went to a party she had gotten invited to before the whole rumors started, so she knew it had been a sincere invitation.

The brunette wore a red skirt and a cute white top. Jane still hated the new clothes but she couldn't do anything about it. Little did she know that Maura had been invited at the party too. Jane was talking to a friend of hers, having a cup with beer in it in her hands and sipped on it occasionally.

Maura entered into the room with a black shirt lacy ruffled skirt, black heels and a halter baby blue skin tight top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her makeup was perfectly done. She looked flawless and pretty much stole the room as she entered it.

She saw Jane and walked right up to her. She grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her into a kiss and then winked, stepping back.

The people in the room froze as the blonde kissed the brunette. The whole thing would horrify Jane, but Maura was smiling wildly. The boy that Jane liked just stared at them with wide eyes.

Jane's heart was racing in her chest and she didn't know what to do first. She was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. Her mind was racing and she was weighing options of how to react. She could threw the beer she was holding at Maura but she didn't wanna start trouble.

It was a party after all and she didn't wanna let her ruin her mood. Jane swallowed and then laughed lightly.

"Alright alright, you did it." Jane said and quickly reached into her pocket, pulling out $5 and handed it to her.

"Here. I lost the bet. Didn't think you'd do that." Jane said, covering it.

Maura gave Jane an odd face, but took the money and walked away. The boy that Jane liked watched Maura go and then walked over to her.

"You got to get me with that Jane...come on..." he said to her nudging her shoulder and winking at her. Maura ignored anyone that tried to talk to her as she headed to her group of friends and talked with them.

Jane glanced over to Maura and was just annoyed at her for kissing her in front of everyone. Who did she think she was? Jane talked to her friend a while, trying to ignore the blonde before someone suggested to play different party games.

_Seven minutes in heaven _was the first one someone decided to play. Jane's friend talked her into joining the game and she thought 'why not' and went along. Tom, the guy that Jane liked, put a bottle down and started to spin it.

Jane bit her lip, praying and hoping that it would stop pointing at her. Jane's face dropped as she saw who the bottle was pointing at – Maura. She got to spend seven minutes with Tom!

Maura was talking to her friend sitting next to her when the one on the other side nudged her and she looked down, seeing that the bottle was pointing at her. She looked up at who had spun it and everyone was pointing at Tom.

Maura really did not find him attractive, but because Jane did, she was going to use this to her advantage. She simply smiled and got up and headed to the opened closet door and stepped inside.

Jane watched them dissapear in the closet and glanced at the clock on the wall. Seven minutes. What could happen in seven minutes? She paced around in the room, glancing at the closet door all the time.

It was rather dark in the closet and Tom could only see the silhouette of Maura. "Wanna make out?" He asked her bluntly, not wasting any time.

"Why not," she said and slowly slipped her arms around his waist, leaning closer. He could feel her breasts against his chest. Maura smiled in the darkness and she could just picture what Jane was doing outside the door.

She loved to torement her. Jane was the girl that she wanted and she needed to make her realize this. "Do you want to touch them or kiss me?"

"Both." Tom decided and started to kiss the petite blonde. His one arm wrapped around Maura's slim frame, where he let his hand rest on her butt and gave it a squeeze. His other hand sneaked between them where he started to grope her breasts.

Maura let him kiss her and touch her wherever he basically pleased. In the darkness she made a face as he squeezed a little too firmly at her breasts. She pulled back slightly.

"Easy," she said and took a half step back.

"Anything else you want to do?" She offered, allowing him to do as he pleased.

His breathing was heavy. "How 'bout you do something for me..." He said and guided her hand to his bulge in his pants, before he kissed her lips again, pushing his tongue in her mouth, frenching her.

Maura rubbed the growing hardness between his legs delicately, but hard. She made another face as he Frenched her, but he could not see it. She only wished that Jane could see what he was doing and how she was touching him.

The whole time, all Maura could think of was how Jane's lips tasted and how her fingers had felt nestled deep inside of her.

He groaned against her lips as she rubbed him hard.

"I wish we had more than seven minutes..." He said against her lips. He was obviously horny.

"I never thought you'd do that, you know. There was a time I only thought about you when I...jacked off...but since the rumors started about your friend Jane this week...I cannot stop thinking about her... Can you introduce us?" He asked in a husky voice, bringing his hand back to Maura's breast.

At the mention of him wanting Jane, Maura pushed him hard against the wall and everyone outside heard the thub.

"She's taken," Maura said and opened the door and stormed out. She glared at Jane and then moved to her friends and just stood amoung them, now, glaring at the door.

"Such a bastard..." she muttered under her breath.

Tom came out of the closet, with a big bulge in his pants and looking rather confused. Jane noticed the bulge and was boiling. So they made out...even though Maura _knew _she liked him.

She tried to swallow her anger and got herself another beer. The game went on for like an hour, before they decided to play _truth or dare._

Maura got drawn into another game and she dropped the floor and fixed her skirt around her thighs as she sat with several of her friends around her.

She winked at Jane and sipped on her second beer of the night. If anything, she would get a ride home from her non-drinking friend that was off somewhere to her annoyance.

It went on a few rounds without neither Jane or Maura being involved but then someone choose Maura and smiled at her.

"Truth or Dare, Maura?" She asked her. Jane watched the blonde and raised a brow. That's gonna be interesting, whatever she would choose.

Maura stopped her conversation and looked to the person who asked her the question. She shrugged slightly and said, "dare," then waited patiently for that person to give her the dare that she needed to complete. She wasn't afraid of much.

The girl was thinking and then whispering with a friend to her right.

"I dare you to...loose a piece of your clothing." The girl decided and the boys grinned and whistled at this dare. Maura was a hot girl and they would love to see her with less clothes on.

Maura ran her tongue over her lower lip as she thought about this challenge and then to everyone's surprise she simply got to her feet and slowly slipped her skirt down and free from her body.

A white lace thong and the belly button crystal presented itself to the crowd. Maura than sat back down and placed the skirt off to the side. She wore a smug smile and eyed Jane.

The crowd whistled and clapped their hands at the beautiful sight. The guys started to check out Maura's legs, her underwear and her belly button piercing. Maura was definiatly hot.

"Well Maur, your turn to choose someone." The one girl said again, who was checking out the pretty blonde herself.

"I choose Jane," she said,

"Truth or dare, Jane," she said with a dark expression and a sweet smile. Maura remained without her skirt on for the young boys in the room's pleasure. She winked at Jane.

Jane knew Maura would choose her. What should she choose? It would either be an embarassing task or an embarassing question. Was she really ready to share intimate secrets with those people at the party? No. Jane held eye contact with the blonde.

"Dare." She chose.

"Kiss me and use your tongue," she said and winked at Tom and then waited for Jane to kiss her. She lightly licked her lips and smiled at Jane. Maura was cruel and tantalizing. It was just in her nature and Jane really wasn't surprised of what she had picked.

Jane mumbled something in Italian and got up and walked over to Maura. She squeezed herself between Maura and her friend. It really hadn't surprised the brunette at all to get such a dare from Maura.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." They heard the crowd of drunk teenagers say. Jane placed a hand on one of Maura's naked thighs, before she leaned into her and kissed her.

Maura almost instantly melted as Jane kissed her. She had this deep attraction to Jane that she could not explain. Maura leaned in and kissed Jane back. She waited for Jane to use her tongue like she had requested in the dare. She arched her back into Jane's body and the people in the room went wild.

The brunette slowly pushed her tongue past Maura's lips until she would rub her tongue eventually against Maura's, frenching the blonde. Jane couldn't help but close her eyes. The blonde was a good kisser, despite that she was a bitch.

Maura heard herself moan as she several people nearby. It was clear that both of the young girls were enjoying their kiss. One of Jane's friends called out to Jane to touch Maura and another one agreed on Maura's side and the boys in the room just got more excited.

Jane deepened the kiss and let the hand that was sitting on Maura's thigh, run up to her full breast and cupped it gently.

This excited the crowd even more and one of them even yelled to get a room. Jane eventually pulled back from Maura and the crowd groaned in dissapointment. Jane moved back over to her friend and choose a guy for the truth or dare.

It was until Jane got choosen again and she decided for the truth. She was asked if she enjoyed the kiss with Maura earlier and she answered with yes. Jane choose Maura next.

"Truth or Dare?"

Maur was pleased that Jane had enjoyed the kiss and that the entire room knew this. Maura and Jane eventually had the entire rooms attention. As Jane picked Maura, she again chose the dare. She stayed away from truth because it was much easier for her perform an act than to expose her true feelings in any way.

_Shit._ Jane had hoped that Maura would choose truth and she could expose Maura as the backstabbing snob she was. Jane thought about something quick and the crowd told her to make out with her again but Jane refused.

"Jump in the pool like that and come back again." Jane said. This would humilate her, wouldnt it? Her make up would be smeared, her hair would be a disaster, her white thong would be seethrough...

Maura tightened her jaw and arched an eyebrow at Jane.

"Fine," she said, glaring at her and then stood. She slipped off her heels and walked outside. The whole room saw Maura jumped into the water in a perfect dive. Then she swam to the edge and got out. She dripped for a moment and then came back inside.

Everyone saw everything about the blonde...her breasts, her sex, smooth, her makeup wasn't bad and her hait was still in a perfectly wet ponytail. She stood there and glared at Jane.

"My turn," she said and the whole room looked from Maura to Jane. This was a war.

"Truth or dare..."

Jane glared at her. She couldn't choose truth - not with Maura asking the question. She didn't mind about anyone else but she knew that her question would be extremly inappropriate.

"Dare." Jane rather hissed at her than say it. The guys eyes were glued to Maura's now wet body. They couldn't get enough of that.

"Well you have kissed me," she said, "so...now I dare you to... Eat. Me. Out." She folded her arms over her wet shirt and could not help but smile as she narrowed her eyes.

All the boys in the room took a breath and held it. One of Maura's friend's shook her head and Jane's friends gasped.

"Jane, you don't have to do that in front of all these people," one said.

Jane couldn't believe Maura's ridiculous dare. She shook her head and got up from sitting on the ground.

"I quit this game. I'm not doing that. This is ridiculous!" Jane wanted to walk away as two guys grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Hey!" Jane protested. "Put me down!" The Italian girl was getting annoyed.

"You can't quit. If you don't do that dare, we'll toss you in the pool!" They threatened and started to walk towards the pool.

Jane struggled. "Stop it! C'mon guys! Maura, change your dare!"

"No, I won't. I stick to all my dares," she said and smirked as Jane was slowly walked to the door and to the pool. She could care less if Jane ever really did the dare. She just liked seeing Jane suffer. She maybe felt a little bad for her...but not too much.

"What's the big deal Jane...you already kissed me...what's a little kissing down South really matter?"

"I don't do such a thing. I'm no dyke!" Jane hissed at her as the guys arrived at the pool with her.

"C'mon stop it. Let me down. It's not funny!" Jane said annoyed and grabbed one of the guys tight so they wouldn't be able to toss her in the water that easily.

"Who says you have to be a dyke Jane? I just dared you to do something...That doesn't make you a dyke," she said as she followed Jane and the boys outside to the pool.

"It's wet or get me wet...there...so make your decision," she said. The girls piled behind Maura.

Jane glared down at Maura.

"I'm _not _doing it, you can wait your..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. The guys tossed her into the cool pool, causing the brunette to scream in surprise. As she was back on the surface she swam to the edge of the pool.

"You always have to overdo it." Jane hissed at the blonde and placed her hands on the edge of the pool and pushed herself up, so she would soon sit on the edge.

Maura just laughed at what happened to Jane. She smiled and shrugged at her, eyeing her delicious figure as it was soaked to the bone.

"When doesn't that surprise you," she said with a smirk and another laugh. Maura relished Jane's misfortune.

"You lost Jane..."one of the boys said and laughed at her.

"You're right...it shouldn't surprise me anymore." The brunette said bitter and glared at the blonde.

Jane gave that guy a look and let a hand run through her hair. She grabbed him by the jeans and pulled him in a quick movement forward, so he would stumble and land in the pool himself.

Maura folded her arms over her chest and watched with amusement as Jane tossed the boy in the pool and then one after another the boys jumped into the pool and started splashing themselves. Maura walked up to Jane and leaned in.

"I won...I will always win," she said.

"No, you won't." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes, before she grabbed Maura by the arm and pushed her into the pool, like she had done it with the boy. Nobody really saw what was going on between Maura and Jane.

They all had fun in the pool. One of the boys swam over to Maura and dunk her under water for a moment. Some other girls, jumped into the pool as well and joined the fun.

Maura yelped as she was tossed into the pool roughly by Jane. Then she was dunked by a boy in the pool. Maura kneed him in anger under the water and then came to the surface breathing deeply. She moved to the edge of the pool and glared up at Jane.

"Go to hell Jane..."

"After you." Jane said and walked inside the house.

Her clothes were dripping wet. She went into one of the bathrooms of the house, took a towel and dried herself, before she would call one of Patrick's drivers to pick her up. Patrick had told Jane and Maura to call whenever they needed a ride home. With the towel wrapped around her wet body, she walked up to Maura.

"I called the driver. He's here in fifteen minutes, in case you wanna ride along." She said.

Maura pulled herself out of the water and walked inside without another word to Jane. She dried herself in the bathroom and then walked back into the room, pulled her skirt back on and then slipped her heels back on. She then said goodbye to her friends and walked out front to wait for the ride. She was furious.

Jane waited in the house all the time, sitting by a window. When she saw the limousine, pulling up, she quickly said goodbye to her friends and walked to the limousine. She got inside after Maura, and sat as far away from her as she could. Jane was just as pissed at her, as Maura was probably with her.

Maura stared straight ahead and said nothing to Jane for a long while. Then she finally snapped.

"You are stone cold bitch and you are a chicken. I can see right through you," she snapped and glared at Jane. She crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh I am the stone cold bitch? How am I the stone cold bitch?" Jane asked and looked at her.

"And I am no chicken! Just because I refused to eat you out in front of the whole school! You are sick for even daring me to do something like that." Jane snapped back.

"You really don't think it would have been fun or exciting? My god Jane...what kind of rigid bitch are you? Come on...it would have been fun...and I would have moaned soo good for you," she said, eyeing Jane and lightly licking her lips.

"What kind of whore are you? You would have wanted the whole school to see your pussy? Really? You should thank me for refusing to do that or else everyone would call you a whore at school." The brunette pointed out.

"It was a dare Jane...no one would have called me anything," she said flatly and they both felt the limo turn into the drive way. It stopped a moment later and Maura pushed past Jane to get out first.

"Face it...you were chicken...yellow backed...pure scared pussy...literally," she said and stormed inside.

Jane groaned and got out of the limo as well. She thanked the driver and then went inside the house. In her room, Jane stripped down her wet clothes and got dry panties and a tanktop, before she lied down in bed. That evening had been indeed eventful and as usual Maura had ruined her mood.

TBC

Lemme know what you're thinking...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 08

Maura showered before she climbed into bed, but it would be hours later and she still wasn't able to sleep.

Finally, she got up and made her way into the darkness and silently, slowly opened Jane's door. She made her way toward Jane's bed and then climbed inside. She started to kiss and touch Jane. She needed that release in order to sleep.

Jane had been fast asleep as she slowly started to wake up. She mumbled something in Italian, feeling drowsy, disoriented and confused for a moment. Then she felt someone kissing and touching her and she gasped in utter surprise. Her heart racing in her chest.

As she noticed it was just Maura, she relaxed a bit again.

"Maur...go to sleep" Jane mumbled drowsily and closed her eyes again.

"I can't...I want sex...I want it...I want it with you," she purred and Jane could smell alcohol on Maura's breath as she kissed her. Her hand moved to Jane's breast and she kneaded it tenderly.

Where Maura was cruel on everything else...she was so powerfully gentle in sex. Maura breathed deeply and pulled Jane's lips to her own, kissing her passionately.

The Italian girl kissed the blonde back, She was still drowsy and tired as hell but she liked Maura the best during sex. She was so sweet and considerate, like she never was towards her throughout the days.

Jane let her hand run over one of her breasts, further down over her flat stomach and eventually between her legs. She slipped her hand into her underwear and started to rub the blonde.

"Mmmm, no...I want you to eat me...out...Jane...I want that..." she said in between kissing her and fondling her breasts deeply. Maura arched her back and pulled Jane on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She wanted Jane to fuck her hard...but sensually as well.

"Please Jane..."

"Maur...I'm tired." Jane mumbled. "And I don't even know how to...let alone if I wanna do it to you after what you did." The brunette said and slowly saw her chance to blackmail Maura.

"I will try it, if you tell everyone at school that the rumors about me aren't true..." Jane said.

Maura paused and let out a deep breath. Jane had hit the nail on the head. Jane had used her own wants against her.

She groaned, "Fine...I will...but I want to moan for hours...Jane...you do everything that I say...everything that I want and you never do it to anyone else...ever."

"I'm not your slave Maura." Jane said and removed her hand now from between Maura's legs.

"We are not together...you can't tell me what I can do and what not. If you are acting like that, I am not doing anything to you. You have your own hands, please yourself." Jane said stubborn.

"Shit! Fine...you are not my slave and you do not belong to me. Damnit!" She said and groaned. She pushed Jane away and laid there, breathing deeply.

"I just want sex...why is that so hard to understand. Why do you have to make it hard...don't you like it too? You know I can make you feel soo good..."

Jane glanced over to Maura.

"I do like sex with you, yeah. I enjoyed it alot but...I don't like the way you act afterwards or before that. You always act like a spoilt princess and I hate it." Jane said and now moved down.

She brought her hands to Maura's underwear and pulled them down, tossing them aside. Jane parted Maura's legs and got between them.

"First thing on Monday...you tell everyone that your rumours were lies..." Jane said and extended her tongue and let it swirl around Maura's small sensitive bud.

Maura lifted her head in the darkness and watched Jane as she pulled down her night shorts and then underwear. Her hear skipped a beat and she almost moaned outright the moment that she felt Jane's hot tongue against her sex and then clitoris. She swallowed and opened her legs wider for Jane to have all of her.

"Fine," she barely said.

Jane kept swirling her tongue around her little bud for a while, before she pushed her tongue in between Maura's folds, tasting her for the first time. It wasn't bad at all. She pushed her tongue deeper between her folds and new fully licked the blonde.

Maura's breath was gone. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her hips slightly lifted from the bed as Jane slipped a hot tongue into her moist aroused sex. There were no words for how good this felt. She had only dreamed about it and now it was Jane doing it to her...she felt the sweet ache starting to build.

The Italian girl placed her hands on either side of Maura's thighs. She pushed her tongue even deeper into Maura's folds, circling her sweet entrance with the tip of her tongue before she pushed her tongue inside of the blonde. It all tasted and felt so unfamiliar to her but she liked it.

Maura gasped and her body arched upward in a delicate curve as Jane pushed her tongue even deeper inside of her. Her stomach flip flopped and she heard herself moan softly. This felt so good.

"Oh...yesss...oh god yesss," she hissed and rolled her head to the side, gripping the sheet below her.

Jane's tongue rubbed against Maura's inner walls. Her hands on her thighs moved up and down for a while, before one hand moved to Maura's bud. She started to rub it hard. Jane didn't know that her tongue could make the blonde feel so good, but she was pleased.

Maura whimpered as the clit was given attention and she rolled her groin against Jane's fingers and tongue. She was soo close. Her body trembled with growing pleasure and she didn't know that it would hit her before she was ready and send her into a fit of sweet pleasure. Maura groaned and then stiffened and cried out sharply. Her muscles constracted against Jane's tongue and her clit vibrated as she came.

Jane kept going throughout Maura's orgasm and then pulled back. She licked around her lips and then moved up to Maura and shared a kiss with her. She stroke through her blonde hair gently and snuggled up to her.

"Stay the night..." She whispered. "Please."

"That was my plan," Maura whispered and the grabbed Jane's face and kissed her hard, rolling them so that she was on top. She breathed deeply and as she kissed Jane, she started to touch her, tickling down her sides. She kissed her neck finally, biting below the ear and sucking hard so that a mark was left.

Jane was wax in Maura's hands again. She closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked on her neck. She let her hands run over through Maura's hair and over her shoulders and her back. The brunette was reminded again what a good kisser the blonde was.

Maura rolled and pressed her body into Jane's and she pushed her her knee in between the girl's legs and started stroking the sweet mound there. She moved her mouth a bit down Jane's neck and marked her again, this time harder, licking and nibbling at her sweet flesh.

Jane didn't know that Maura left marks on her neck. She moaned and arched her back lightly, pushing her body against Maura's tighter. The Italian girl opened her legs further, enjoying the rubbing. She bit her bottom lip.

"Mmm Maura..."

Maura pressed harder into Jane's sex, slightly parting the lips and she started rubbing vigorously. Her hands found their way to Jane's breasts and nipples and she grabbed them, pinching and twisting hard, sending sweet pleasure throughout Jane's young body. Maura just continued to suck against Jane's sweet neck.

Pain and pleasure was running through Maura's body. It all felt so good. She gasped and moaned louder. Her head was spinning and she dug her nails into Maura's shoulders.

"Oh god...that...feels so nice..." She moaned and tossed her head to the side.

Maura ground her knee deep and hard into Jane's sex. She pinched and pulled at her nipples and then she marked the first one again. It was sweetly sensitive now and would make Jane moan even louder. Maura felt the wetness spreading over her knee and into the fabric of Jane's night shorts.

Jane groaned and dug her nails deeper into Maura's shoulders.

"Maura, please..." She begged her. The Italian girl was so wet by now and just wanted the sweet release. She bit her own lip harder.

"Please..."

Maura loved to hear Jane beg and that was all that she needed to give Jane what she wanted. Maura pulled back her knee and moved a hand to Jane's mound and parted the lips to rub the clit over and over, hard and in very fast deep circles. She pinched one nipple hard and twisted it. Then she kissed Jane's soft moist lips.

Jane moaned contently as she finally felt Maura's hands between her legs., then she groaned because of her nipple. She inhaled deeply and kissed the blonde girl back, frenching her. Jane was ridiculously horny and wouldn't want anyone else to touch her than Maura. Maura knew exactly where she had to touch her to make her feel good.

Maura started to roll the clit between her fingers hard and felt Jane's arousal and moisture filter upward and merging with her fingers. It was soo sweet. She groaned into the kiss and licked at Jane's own tongue with her own. She twisted the other nipple just as hard.

"Come..." she hissed.

Jane's head rolled back in her neck as she felt a sweet tingling inside of her. She moaned louder and gripped Maura's shoulders tighter again, as the orgasm was washing over her petite body. She cried out in pleasure and arched her back even more.

Maura used her own body weight to keep Jane grounded as she came. She push Jane as hard as she was able to go. The outcome was at least three orgasm right in a row...because of how Maura touched her and restrained her young body.

Jane's head was spinning even more and her heart was racing her chest as two more orgasms were rocking her young body. As the orgasms had subsided she lied there, panting heavily.

"Oh god..." She whispered out of breath and let a hand run through her dark hair.

Maura smiled and rolled slightly from Jane's body. She nestled her head against the soft breasts of Maura's chest and closed her eyes. Her own breathing as rich and deep. Her arm rested over Jane's stomach and her leg was wrapped around one of Jane's. That was how she fell asleep.

The next morning, Jane awoke before Maura. She smiled lightly at her and carefully and quietly got out of bed. She made her way downstairs, humming in good mood, wishing Patrick and her Ma a good morning.

After telling them good morning her good mood staid like that for another few seconds, before they had a go at her, asking what she did at the party. Jane didn't know what they were talking about until they pointed at the hickeys on her neck. Maura!

Jane got grounded for lying and behaving like a 'slut' at the party. Pissed, Jane made her way upstairs and pushed Maura rougly in bed, to wake her up.

"What the hell, Maura? I am grounded for a month because of the hickeys you made!"

Maura startled away and pushed herself up, looking into Jane's angry face. Then her eyes filtered down to the mass of dark marks on Jane's neck. She smiled and shrugged a shoulder.

"Things happen in sex," she said flatly.

"You enjoyed it...didn't you? Why are you complaining. I can give you something to do during that month," she said with a wink.

"Yes I enjoyed it...but I didn't know you made hickeys! How can you do that to me? Patrick now insists for me to take a limo to school...he doesn't want my friend to pick me up anymore and bring me back here. I will go crazy if I have to stay here for a month! It's not fair! You tell your father that you made those hickeys on a dare at a game...tell him." Jane said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I certainly will not tell him that I gave you those hickies," she said getting up from Jane's bed. Neither of them knew that Maura's cousin had showed up early this morning and was now standing outside Jane's door, listening with great interest.

"Besides, you need to wear those with pride. You certainly moaned louder when I gave them to you," she said sharply and started to move toward the door.

"A month is a perfect time for sex every afternoon, evening and all night long..."

Jane scoffed. "Yeah right. I won't have sex with you anymore. There is always something bad happening for me when I have sex with you." Jane said and eyed Maura.

"And besides...what happened in the closet with Tom?" Jane asked and raised a brow.

"You knew I liked him! And still you did something to him...I saw his...bulge in his pants." The Italian girl said.

"Oh you will have sex with me or I won't take anything back at school. Don't challenge me Jane. I will win! I did nothing but touch him. He kissed me. It was disgusting..." she said and made a gagging sound. "But you can't have him...You are mine...as those hickies say...Mine!"

"Leave my room!" Jane snapped at her.

"You spoiled, idiotic brat! Thanks for reminding me why I don't like you! You always want things to go your way..." The Italian girl said and cursed at Maura in Italian.

"Leave now. I am sure you wanna play the perfect daughter towards your Dad now. You backstabber."

Maura's jaw tightened and she glared at Jane. "Just who is the spoiled brat! You fucking are!" She said harshly and moved toward the door. She pulled it open and was looking at Jane. Jane saw the handsome young man standing there, but Maura didn't.

It wasn't until Jane's face changed to something of shock and horror that Maura turned and looked behind her. However, her anger faded instantly.

"Tony! Oh my god, Tony!" She said and lept into his arms.

Tony wrapped his arms around his cousine and hugged her back. "Maura! So good to see you again, little cousin. How have you been? So my uncle is getting married, huh?" Tony asked and glanced over to Jane.

"Lemme guess, Uncle Patrick is getting married to your mother?" Tony said. Jane crossed her arms in front of her small breasts.

"Yeah, so?" She asked and raised a brow.

"Nothing." He smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes. Someone else from the Isles Family, things couldn't get any worse, could they!

TBC

Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews :)

**I'm about to move. So it's hectic for me and I can't update daily anymore like I used to.**

Chapter 09

Maura snuggled to Tony and then he set her back down on her feet.

"This is Jane...my soon to be sister, although I am not sure how much I really like it," she said and gave Jane a dark look. She lightly licked her lip. Tony had heard pretty much everything. From what he understood, his cousin and Jane were sleeping together...it was simply the hottest thing he had ever heard of. He cleared his throat and stepped forward to Jane with an extended hand.

"Tony..." he said to her. His eyes were just like Maura's, rich hazel green.

Jane eyed his hand for a moment and then looked up into his eyes. Definitly the same eyes as Maura.

"Jane." She said and shook his hand for a moment.

"I hope you are not like your cousin." Jane said sweetly and glared at Maura for a moment.

"So are you visiting for today or do you stay here longer?" The brunette wanted to know and raised a brow.

"For a few days," he said to Jane and winked with a charming smile. He then stepped back and ruffled Maura's mothing hair. She pushed at him and laughed, then stared at Jane.

"We will hang out...you me and Jane," she said to Jane with a soft smile. Maura was faking now...pretending to get Jane back on her side.

Tony nodded. "I like that..."

Jane raised a brow at Maura's cousin...he was quite good looking, just like his cousin. Must be in the family, Jane thought.

"Fine with me..." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like she had anything to do anyways. She was stuck here now for a month.

"But right now, I wanna get dressed...so if you both excuse me now." The Italian girl said.

"Right," Tony said and stepped back, pulling Jane's door shut. Jane heard yelping outside her door as he tackled and played with Maura. Maura's laugh was soft, happy, and sweet. The sounds soon ended and the door shut next door. Tony came back to Jane's door and knocked.

Jane sighed as she heard a knocking. She closed the doors of her closet again and walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Tony. She had thought he had dissapeared with Maura into her room.

"Yes?" Jane asked questioning.

He stepped in and shut Jane's door. He looked her over.

"You aren't hurting my cousin are you," he asked her. Jane was lovely, small, toned, olive skin and hair like the night. He could not deny that she was perfection and even better she was open to fooling around.

"What?" Jane asked and looked at him. So Maura sent him over to have her go at her.

"Hey, she is starting it. I won't have her calling me names. I only defend myself, okay? I have every right to. She is acting like a spoiled little princess." Jane said and eyed Tony.

"Did she send you over to have a go at me?"

"No, I was just wondering," he said and shrugged, stepping closer to her. He reached up and touched her hair.

"She is who she is...always a little princess, but I don't want her hurt, okay? You even think about breaking her heart, I will have yours on a tray," he said and his eyes darkened.

If she had ever doubted that Tony was an Isles, she would have been sure about it now. Jane glared back at him.

"This family is crazy. I am not breaking her heart - she doesn't even have one. And don't think I am afraid of your threats...I am immune to them by now. Every second sentence of your precious cousin is a threat!" The Italian girl said and pushed his hand off her hair.

Tony laughed as he stepped closer to Jane and shook his head.

"That's my cousin," he chuckled and ruffled Jane's hair before he grabbed the back of her head and brought their lips together. Jane was very attractive to him. His kiss proved to Jane that he was more an Isles than anything else. His kiss was tender and entrancing.

Jane expected anything but that. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his lips against her own and she kissed him back for a few seconds, before she pulled her head aside.

"What are you doing? Did Maura tell you to do that?" Jane asked. She was skeptic, she had to be around this crazy family.

"Of course not, Jane. I just wanted to do that. You are nice looking," he said and touched the markings that his cousin had made over Jane's delicate neck. He smiled and shrugged, then stepped back, giving Jane her space. His smile was kind and far different than Maura's.

"You are very fast. You know me for two minutes." Jane pointed out and looked at him, raising a brow.

"Did Maura say I was an easy girl?" The Italian girl then wanted to know. She was paranoid, thanks to Maura. Maura could be sweet like an angel and then mean like a devil the very next moment. She could imagine that other members of this family could be the same.

"Why do you keep saying that...? I said you are attractive and that I can see in two minutes. Easy? Well are you? Would you sleep with me right this moment? No, I don't think so. Stop being so paranoid," he said and shook his head, still slightly smiling at her.

"Well...sorry." Jane said and sat down, watching Tony closely.

"What are you doing when you don't visit Maura and Patrick? Do you go to College?" The brunette asked him curious. Maybe he was a sweet Isles for once...and if he was, she didn't wanna scare him off with being paranoid.

"I run a fishing business down on the docks," he said, offering her a smile once he saw that she was relaxing a little. He moved closer to Jane again and reached out to touch her long raven hair.

"I kinda didn't fit in with school. I like the water, so I just decided to do something about it..."

Jane smiled a bit.

"A fishing business, really? That sounds sweet." Jane said. So he seemed to be down-to-earth like a normal person and not spoilt like the rest of the family. At least it seemed like it.

"I'm not a big fan of ships or boats or anything...I get seasick... But I like swimming alot. I really love the water."

Tony laughed at Jane.

"Oh, you just haven't got your sealegs yet. Once you catch them, you won't feel so bad. It's ok. It's a life for the most part and I make good money. But you are dependent on the weather..." he added and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"That's true." Jane said and glanced at him.

"And if you aren't working...what are you doing instead?" The brunette wanted to know, trying to make a bit of a small talk. She knew she talked at small talk with strangers but she tried her best.

"I help out my uncle with odd jobs," he said with a small smile and stepped closer to her. He moved his hand up through her hair and held the back of her head.

"How old are you Jane?" He asked her, gently stroking the back of her head and moving fingers through her hair.

"Almost sixteen. Well, next week I will be." Jane answered him truthfully and looked up at him as he moved his fingers through her dark hair.

"What about you, Tony?" She now asked him interested and looked into his eyes.

"22," he said, looking at her and moved a hand to her hip.

"You are sweet aren't you," he added and leaned in to kiss her softly. He moved a hand to touch over her toned stomach.

"I am a nice guy...I am not going to sleep with you," he added, pulling back after the tender kiss.

Jane kissed him softly back and closed her eyes. Jane had never kissed someone that old before. She opened them again as he pulled back.

"Who said I would even wanna sleep with you?" Jane asked him cheeky and smiled at him.

He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"No one I guess," he chuckled lightly and turned to head toward the door. He was not a huge young man, but he had nice arms from constantly tossing fish baskets. He was just a few inches taller than Jane. He reached for the door handel and then turned back on Jane.

"Maura's like dark wine...sweet to the pallet, but bitter coming back up...sorry...to say..."

"She's a brat." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders, smiling at him. She watched him leave and then got dressed. She had a constant smile on her lips. Tony really seemed like a nice Isles for once.

Even though it was warm outside, Jane had a light scarf wrapped around her neck to cover up Maura's hickeys.

Maura wasn't anywhere to be seen. She had gone shopping.

Tony was outside by the pool, doing push ups. He lower body covered in a light pair of pants, but his upper body was bare. He had a striking black design tattoo that covered his entire back and upper left arm.

Jane had just returned from a walk she had made in the property. She just wasn't allowed to leave the property. She saw him by the pool and walked over, pulling out her headphones from her ears.

"Hey..." Jane said and looked down at him, her eyes wandering over his body.

He looked up, pushing himself easily up with both hands. He stood before her, squinting in the sun.

"Hey," he said back to her and ran hands over his hair, smoothing it. He smiled. His stomach was soft looking, slightly toned, but his arms were amazing. He had a nice body.

"You been walking," he asked her, breathing slightly heavy.

"Yeah." Jane said smiling and tossed the bottle of water she held in her hands towards him.

"Here." She sat down in one of the chairs.

"As I see you like working out. Me too. I do about 200 sit-ups a day, and I like swimming." She said matter of factly and looked over his stomach again.

"Are you often here to visit your cousin and uncle?"

He smiled at her and caught the water. As he opened it, he watched her, eyeing her body.

"I can see that you like to work out," he said and took a long drink. Then he threw the remaining contents at her, soaking her shirt and laughing.

"Sorry, could not help it...You are just too cute..."

"Hey!" Jane gasped and looked at her soaked top. She placed her iPod aside and got up from the chair.

"Oh I hope you know that this is war now." Jane said.

"Be afraid, be very afraid." And with the last word, she lunged at him and pushed him into the pool laughing.

As he as pushed into the pool, Tony grabbed Jane's upper arms and took her with him. They splased into the cold water equally. He came to the surface and screamed at how cold the water was and then just laughed. His laugh instantly attractive to Jane.

Maura moved throughout the mall, sulking in a way. All she could think of was Jane. She hated sharing her with anyone...Maura hoped that shopping would give her some relief that she sorely needed.

Jane laughed along with him and smiled. He really seemed to be super nice.

"That's now a way to treat a lady..." Jane said amused.

"You just pulled me with you." She said and boxed his arm playfully.

"Maura? Hey Maura!" Her best friend said smiling and rushed over to the blonde, hugging her.

"How are you? The party yesterday was ill! So good! Why did you leave so early?" Stacy asked her.

"Oooh tough little girl," he said and dunked her playfully before he swam fast for the more shallow part of the pool. He flexed his arms for Jane and then shook his shoulder length wet hair. He flashed her a sweet smile. He usually spent hours a day alone...it was fun to be around someone for once.

"Stacy...hey," Maura said, pulling herself from the rack of pink tops that she was looking at. "Issues with the step sister...ugg...I get soo tired of her...really, I do," she grumbled and pulled out a lace pink tank.

Jane swam after him and let her hands run through her hair. "I am tougher than you think. Most people underestimate me. " The brunette said and held onto the edge of the pool. "Especially your cousin. She thinks she can push me around the way she wants to."

"Oh I can imagine. Living with such a...low life in a house, can be tough." Stacy said and looked at her. "I hope she doesn't pull you down on her level. Trust me, as Emily told me that Jane Rizzoli lives with you I was speechless! So shocked!"

Tony smirked at Jane and watched her. He moved in the water closer to her. There was no one around... pretty much all of the time. He stepped closer and pressed his stomach into hers and placed his hands on hers over the edge of the pool. "That's good. You need that with the little spit fire," he laughed softly and stared her in the eyes.

"I know...the fact that she lives with me puts a huge dull part in my life," Maura said and pulled out a grey pleated skirt to go with the pink lace top. "She won't pull me down...not that little bitch."

Jane smiled and wrapped one of her arms around Tony, looking up into his eyes. "Mhm, indeed." She whispered and pushed herself up against his stomach and kissed his lips softly, closing her eyes.

"Oh I love that skirt!" Stacy said admiring. "We should have a slumber party soon again. I miss it!" The redheaded girl pointed out. "But without your step sister of course... she has no class. NO class."

A low growl escaped his lips. He could not help it. Jane was so exotic to him. He pushed back into her, kissing her warmly, gently, smoothly. He breathed a bit deeper and pushed her lower body against the pools wall under the water. He knew this was soo wrong...but that part of the wrong stayed in the back part of his mind.

Maura smiled and put the skirt and top together as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It is nice," she said, smiling. "Sure Stacy...come over this weekend if you want. We can hang out by the pool...anything," she said and the frowned at how Stacy called Jane names. It bugged her for some reason.

She moved the arm from around his body further up to wrap it around his neck. Jane deepened the kiss, rubbing her tongue against his, enjoying it greatly. The Italian girl signed contently as Tony pushed her lower body against the pool wall.

"Oh I'd love that. I'll let my driver drop me off at your place today." Stacy said smiling and looked at Maura's reflection in the mirror. "My father is on a business trip anyways, and I'd be bored by myself anyways." She shrugged her shoulders. "Today Emily texted me asking me if its true that you...asked Jane to eat you out yesterday...I think the whole school is talking about it. It was just a trick, right? You wouldn't have let her do that, right?" Stacy asked.

Tony turned his head slightly, kissing her harder, but still being gentle. His hand moved up along Jane's tight body and slowly cupped her right breast. He was slow...making sure that it was ok.

"Oh it was true that I asked her," Maura said with a shrug. "Of course I meant it. When I want pleasure or sex...I just want it...does it really matter who it comes from?" She said and moved toward the cashier to but a few things that she had collected.

Jane moaned into the kiss as she felt his hand on her right breast. She let his other hand run over his chest and stomach. It was the first time Jane made out with a guy and she loved it. Though, it somehow was nicer doing it with Maura, she thought. Maybe she only thought this way because she was used to her?

"Seriously?" Stacy asked and chuckled. "Well, she should serve you. She is below you, no? Isn't she Indian anyways? Put a feather in her hair and she looks like Pocahontas." Stacy pointed out.

Tony finally pulled back and smiled at her. He touched her face and remembered that she was a young girl. "This is not right," he said as gently as possible. "I am sorry..." he said and pushed some wet hair from her face. He sighed and moved back from her and dove into the deeper water. He came up at the other side and grabbed the pools edge, holding onto it, breathing deeply.

"Yes seriously," she said making a face at her friend. "What you have never been eaten out?" She asked as she paid for her items. She hated hearing someone tell her that Jane was below her...she didn't see Jane in that way at all.

Jane looked after him and staid on her side of the pool. "It's okay..." She said with a smile and swam over to the ladder and climbed out. She rinsed out her hair and then walked over to the chair and picked up her iPod. "See ya around, T." The Italian girl said and walked back to the house.

"Of course but only by Austin. Not by some girl." Stacy said and walked with Maura out of the store. "What time do you want me to come to your place?" The redhead asked and flicked some of her hair behind her shoulder.

Tony looked over his shoulder at the young girl and nodded at her. "Later J," he said and pulled himself out of the water and went inside to take an even colder shoulder. He moaned softly as he stood under the cold waters. One hand was pressed against the shower wall and his eyes were closed. Jane was the perfect girl...to him. Her cute little body, that smile, and those eyes.

"Right, Austin...what a catch," Maura muttered and rolled her eyes slightly before she smiled at her friend. She cleared her throat. "Any time...I don't have any real plans today...I just needed to get out of the house for a while..."

Jane was taking a warm shower in her own bathroom. She got dressed and then went over into Maura's room. Jane was bored as hell. She went over to the turtles cage and took the baby turtle out. It was kind of cute. It fitted int he palm of her hand. She walked back into her own room with the turtle and lied down on her bed with him.

"Well, then I'll be joining you now." Stacy said smiling. "Excuse me real quick." The redhead said and walked over to her driver and told him to drive home, since hse would be going with Maura. Stacy then returned and got into the limo with Maura. "It's gonna be a great night, I already know it." She said smiling.

Tony finally got out, but he was still unsatisfied. He sighed and ran fingers through his wet hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt dirty and almost ashamed...almost. He paced for a moment and then finally put on boxers and pants and a black tee before moving of his room that was down the hall from Jane's. He knocked on her door.

TBC

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 10

Maura laughed softly as she got into the limo and Stacy followed her. She smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah," she said with a smile. They shared one another's clothes...pretty much everything...so it really didn't mater if Stacy brought anything with her.

Jane sighed, thinking it was Maura who came back from her shopping trip and noticed that her turtle was gone. "One moment." Jane said and got out of bed with the turtle. She walked to the door. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to your turtle, I will..." She stopped as she opened the door and saw Tony. "Oh thank god it's you."

"We can sunbath by the pool, braid our hair, do our nails...look through yearbooks and talk about the people we hate...god, it will be like in old times." Stacy said smiling and looked out of the window. "You know what would be cool? If _we _would be stepsisters."

Tony moved into the room and shut and locked the door. "I am not sorry that I kissed you like that. I am not...I want to do that do you...I want to," he said and looked down at Maura's tortoise. He took it from Jane and walked it into the bathroom sink before he came back over to Jane and grabbed her face, pulling theirs together.

"Yeah," Maura said trying to sound like she was looking forward to it, but all she thought about was the lack of time she would have for Jane. She smiled at her friend nonetheless. She would just have to sneak out sometime late in the night to be with Jane.

Jane closed her eyes and kissed him back again, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you talking about kissing or...sex?" She whispered against his lips and then pulled back to look in his eyes.

Stacy smiled excited and told Maura what had happened at the party from previous night after Maura had left. Eventually they arrived at Maura's house and Stacy climbed out of the limosine. "What should we do first?" She asked her friend excited.

He looked into her eyes and then lifted her up into his strong arms, carrying her over to the bed. His body needed to feel her all around him...in every way. His stomach turned itself inside out at the thought of her. "What do you want...I am serious..." he asked her and swallowed, laying her down on the bed and hovering over her.

Maura had listened intently to her friend, interested in the party, but as they got home, her eyes looked up to Jane's window as Stacy asked her a question. "What do you want to do..." she asked her, looking back down at her friends sweet face.

The brunette looked up in his face as he lied her down on the bed and hovered over her. She reached out to him and stroke over his face gently. "I...never had sex with a guy before..." Jane confessed and held eye contact with him.

"Well...we could sunbath at the pool as long as the sun is still up." Stacy said and shrugged her shoulders. "Can I borrow one of your bikini's?" She asked her best friend and flashed a smile at her.

"That's not what I asked Jane. Do you want to have sex...because I am not in the position to force anyone into it," he said, looking down into her face as she stroked his cheek. He breathed deeply.

"Sure," Maura said and then lead Stacy upstairs and into her room. She past Jane's room and it was silent. She then entered into her room and went to her draw, pulling out a few suits for Stacy. "You can dress in here," she said.

Jane thought about it and her heart beat faster. She had always imagined that Tom would be her first guy but Tony was so nice and considerate. "Yes, yes I think I'd want that..." She whispered and smiled up into his face.

Stacy looked a few bikinis and then decided on one. She stripped down and then dressed the black bikini. She put her red hair up in a bun. "Hey Maur, did yur tortoise die? Or why is the cage empty?" She asked.

At Jane's words, his lips collided with hers once again. He kissed her gently, but very lustful. He let his body finally lower against and Jane felt consumed by him fully. He was strong, very warm with a hard body that was nothing like Maura's silky smooth body. He was gentle with her as he slowly stared to removed her clothing and his. Finally he was between her legs and he moved her own legs up to hold him as his waist. "I won't hurt you..." he said.

Maura was pulling her hand back into a ponytail as Stacy as her a question about Bass. She immediately looked toward his cage. "Oh my god! Where is Bass!" She said and looked around his cage for him, but he wasn't in there. "Who would take him out of his cage?"

Jane's breathing was fast and her heart was beating even faster. She was nervous and scared and you could tell in her face. "Okay..." Jane whispered and looked up in his face. "I'm nervous..." She admitted and looked between them.

Stacy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, you took him out and forgot to put him back in." She said in thoughts and looked around in her room, seeing if the tortoise was somewhere on the ground. "Or maybe Jane took it to torture it or something."

"It's ok to be...be said and lowered his lips, kissing her as he slowly entered her. He was incredibly tight and reflexively he growled low in his throat...a possessive growl. He pushed in deeper, but took the moment to make sure that she was ok. "Hey...you doing ok," he breathed heavily.

Maura seemed to pout at the thought of Bass being hurt in some way. "It's not like he can do anything to anyone...I can't think that she would do that to him..." she said and slipped on her bikini bottoms and headed out the door. She listened into Jane's room and heard nothing again...Tony was silent and held Jane's mouth.

The brunette screw up her pretty face in pain as he entered her. Maura had been right. A guy was so much more painful. In this moment she was happy she had slept with Maura before, or else she would have even more pains. Jane cried out in pain a bit and grabbed his upper arms, holding onto him. To answer his question, she nodded a bit, her cheeks started to flush already.

"Mhh...just hurts a bit." She whispered and her eyes grew wide as Tony covered her mouth. She was so busy with trying to accept the big intruder that she didn't pay attention to anything else. She brought a hand over his on her mouth and pushed it aside.

What Tony?" Jane asked.

"Someone is outside the door," he said, pausing a moment, but not being able to for long.

"Just be quiet," he said and pulled out slightly to then push back in to Jane. God she felt good and he breathed deeper just feeling and looking into her young face. In the back of his mind, he knew this was soo wrong, but then...who was going to find out...she wanted it...

"I will be gentle...I promise," he said, picking up the pace slowly.

Jane gasped and whimpered every now and then. It was uncomfortable for her and sex with Maura had been so much better. Sex with her wasn't painful at all but pure pleasure. This didn't even come close.

The Italian girl breathed more heavily and shifted underneath him slightly. She felt like she was getting sore between her legs, since what he did was hardly arousing to her. Maura...she had to think of Maura. Maura had always aroused her.

He paused a moment, hearing her gasp and whimper. He reached down between her legs and started to rub the sweet nub at the top of her sex.

"Does that help Jane," he asked her and breathed deeply. He felt so incredibly aroused and if she were any other girl he would have taken her hard...but he didn't want to hurt this young girl.

Jane closed her eyes and concentrated on the rubbing.

"Yes..." She whispered and took a deep breath, enjoying the rubbing. She opened her eyes again and pulled his head down and kissed him softly.

"Thats so much better..." She whispered and smiled a bit and then rememebred something and her eyes grew wide.

"Don't cum inside of me...you're not using a condom." The Italian girl said.

"I know," he said and rubbed her clit while he moved deeper into her again and pulled out and then did it again. He started moving with his fingers against her clit. He kissed her deeply and groaned. She felt soo good... Tony stared to licked and kiss her neck as he pushed in and out of her.

Jane's body started to relax a bit after a while and every now and then a moan escaped her lips. The rubbing really helped to lubricate her and the pain she had felt earlier.

It still couldnt be compared to Maura's skills but it was better than before. She let a hand run through his hair while she kissed him, feeling him move and rub against her sex.

He started to move faster, feeling himself getting heated.

"Oh god...you are soo good...Jane...so good," he said and groaned, pushing into her as deep as she would let him go. His thumb rubed her clit vigorously. He felt himself start to lose it and there wasn't going to be time for him to pull out...

Jane brought a hand over her head to placed it against the wall, to keep her head from bumping against it. Jane's breathing became heavier and she arched her back lightly.

Her whole face was flushed by now, experiencing sex with a guy for the first time. She bit her lip as another moan escaped her lips.

He thrust harder and harder, but played with her between her legs so that she could come when he did. Then it happened and he had not planned on it happening as it did. His entire body stiffened and then he looked down at her.

"Oh god...Jane...I am sorry..." he said, breathing deeply and quickly pulling out...

"What?" Jane asked, not realising it at first what he did. But she got what he meant and her eyes widened. She pushed against his chest.

"What did you do? I told you not to do this!" Jane said upset.

"Oh god..." Jane covered her face with a hand.

He touched her face.

"I didn't mean to do it. I just...you were...and it..." he sighed and moved her hand from her face.

"When was your last period," he asked her, looking into her sweet face and touching it. They were both still breathing heavily.

Jane tried to think about it. "Um...three weeks ago, I think." The brunette said and closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Oh god...I shouldn't have done it without a condom... oh god." Jane whispered and breathed more heavily, starting to sob a bit.

"Oh hey hey, there. It doesn't usually happen the first time...please don't worry Jane...I am sorry hon...I am sorry..." he said. Tony hated seeing Jane hurt and crying. It was the last thing that he had wanted and the only thing he had wanted to avoid.

Maura came back upstairs with Stacy and heard talking in Jane's room. So she knocked this time.

"Jane! Jane! Give me Bass! Now!"

This was the worst timing ever, Jane thought. She looked at Tony a moment longer, before she slipped out of bed. She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her naked body. Her cheeks were still flushed from sex, the back of her hair was tousled, and she smelled like sex.

Jane didn't think of it, since she had other problems now. She walked into the bathroom and got Bass out of the sink and walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Here...sorry." Jane said, avoiding eye contact.

Maura looked from Jane to the small tortoise and took him from her.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! What did he do to you! Tell me!" She yelled and stared at Jane's flushed face and robe. Was she with someone? Was she playing?

"I did nothing. I just...wanted company. Please Maura, can we talk later about this." Jane asked and wrapped one of her arms around her slender frame.

"I just wanna be alone now." The Italian girl told her soon to be stepsister.

"You did nothing? Nothing? You took my tortoise from his home...to hurt me! You are a bitch!" She yelled and pushed Jane's door open and saw nothing. She looked momentairly confused and then she turned back to Jane.

"I hate you..." she said and then slammed the door. Tony poked his head from the bathroom.

Jane told Tony that she needed to be alone now and then took a shower. She never felt so scared in her life like she did now. She was so scared she might be pregnant. She couldn't talk with her Ma about it...but she needed to speak with someone female about it who might be able to help her.

It was around 10pm, when Jane knocked on Maura's door, knowing she had a visitor.

Maura got up from the floor and went to the door. She knew who it was. Stacy was sitting on the floor with nail polish. Maura opened and glared at Jane.

"What do you want," she said very mean.

"I...i...need to talk with you. Please." Jane said and there was desperation in her eyes.

"Please Maura, it's really important." The brunette said and glanced at the redhead on the ground.

Maura saw the desperation and it broke her heart. She turned to Stacy and told her to give her a moment and then she followed Jane back to her room and shut the door.

"What," she said, folding her arms over her chest and staring at Jane.

"I know you hate me, and I promise I won't ask you for anything else, I just need you to do something for me tomorrow." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes.

"I did something dumb...so dumb. I...had sex with a guy and he came inside of me...And I googled for solutions and there are the morning-after-pills... You have to buy me some in the pharmacy tomorrow, please." Jane said desperate.

"What?" Maura's one word was so loud that Jane would have to cover up her mouth for a moment. Maura would step back from Jane and shake her head.

"No, you didn't," she said and there was disgust and hurt in eyes and over her face.

"No...you didn't!" She repeated and kept shaking her head. Jane was hers...her special, pure girl...and now she was ruined...tainted...

"Maura please..." Jane said and reached for her hand and took it.

"I am grounded, I can't get it myself. Please you have to do that for me. I beg you. Just this one time...I won't ever ask you for a favor again, I promise." Jane said and looked in her eyes.

"You want me to help you! When you broke my heart. Your broke my heart! I will do this for you just once...but that is it. I am done...I am done with you! Forever!" She said and turned around, storming out. She didn't want Jane to see her crying. She cried in the hall.

Jane stood there looking shocked. What had just happened!

She followed Maura into the hall and grabbed her. She pulled her towards her the moment she saw that she was crying.

"How did I break your heart? You hate me..." Jane whispered and stroke over her back.

"No," Maura sobbed and tried to pull away from Jane.

"I don't hate you...I just get angry...you are mine...I want you to me mine and you don't want that...I hate you for that...only...I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't like you. I don't just give that away...like you do..."

"I'm not giving it away like that either..." Jane defended herself and pulled Maura back in her room and closed the door.

"Maura, why did you never tell me? You never said you had feelings for me...you always threatened me after sex...and you even told me that you don't really like me...that were your words." Jane said. "I can't read your mind."

"I don't know! I don't know! I just got angry because you never looked at me like you wanted me...like you needed everything that I am. I got angry because you wanted to have a man...take you...and you gave in...just because you wanted pleasure...not because you wanted me to take you..."

Jane shook her head.

"That's not why I wanted sex with a man...I needed to be able to compare the sex. To compare sleeping with a boy and girl...and I like sleeping with you so much better." Jane whispered and moved her lips close to Maura's and kissed her.

"Believe me...I love the sex with you." She whispered against her lips.

Maura melted the moment that Jane kissed her. She pushed Jane backwards and then onto the bed. She cared less who was in the house...she just wanted to hold Jane and kiss her.

"I didn't want that," she said.

"Didn't want what?" Jane whispered and stroke through Maura's blonde hair and kissed her softly, pushing her tongue inside Maura's mouth. She let her hands run up and down Maura's back gently and pulled her even closer to her.

Maura pulled back. "I didn't want a guy to have you...or touch you...or make you feel anything. That is my job...that will always be my job." She said and stroked her fingers over Jane's cheek. Maura was still crying a little. It was a shock for Jane to see Maura so weak.

"I'm so sorry..." Jane whispered and wrapped her arms around her again.

"I...I didn't know you felt that way, Maura... I had no idea. I am sorry..." Jane whispered and rocked her gently, placing a kiss on her blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry Maura...so sorry." She kept on whispering.

„Stop saying you are sorry...It's done...you did it...just own up to it..." she said as Jane rocked her gently. Maura pushed herself up and away.

"I have company...I will get your pill..." she said, standing up and looking at Jane, swallowing. She never wanted to know who it was with...never.

"Okay." Jane whispered and looked up to her, bringing herself in a sitting position again.

"Thank you for doing this." The brunette said and bit her bottom lip.

"Will you...come here at night again?" She asked her.

Maura paused at the door and looked slowly back at Jane. Her jaw was tight and she nodded.

"I will..." she said and then opened the door and slipped back out into the hall. She swallowed and then dragged her friend out the door to go get something.

**TBC**

Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Chapter 11

Several hours later she knocked on Jane's door and when it was opened she held the pill for Jane.

Jane got up from bed.

"Oh god, thank you, Maura." Jane said and took the pill out of Maura's hands and swallowed it immediatly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said and wrapped her arms around her.

"You saved my life." She said and kissed Maura.

Maura half smiled. What the pill represented to her was the fact that Jane had let a man touch her. She bit her lip and forced herself to smile again.

"You're welcome," she said softly and then pulled the door shut.

Many hours later, Maura knocked. It was almost 1am.

Jane had been asleep by that time but woke up as she heard the knocking.

"Yes?" She asked drowsily and forced herself to open her eyes. She glanced at the clock that read 1AM and sighed a little. She hoped it was Maura.

Maura stood in the hall with her cell phone and she stepped inside once Jane opened the door for her. She smiled a bit and then set her phone down on the nightstand before she climbed into Jane's bed. She covered herself up and then watched Jane in silence.

Jane snnuggled up to Maura and closed her eyes.

"Thank you so much again for getting me the pill-after...I feel so much better now." The brunette whispered and placed a kiss on Maura's chest.

"Are you mad at me?" She whispered.

Maura's eyes flickered at Jane's words and the soft kiss to her chest. She shrugged.

"No, not that mad," she said and looked up at the dark ceiling. She sighed heavily and then looked to Jane.

"I hate you a little less..."

Jane smiled at her a bit.

"Do you want me...to make you feel good again?" Jane offered and stroke her fingers through Maura's blonde silky hair. Her hand went from her hair down to Maura's breast and cupped it gently.

Maura's eyes followed to where Jane's hand now rested and she half smiled.

"Point is...do you want to make me feel good or is it just because you feel bad that you slept with a boy that you want to make me feel good. I want you to want me...the right way," she said and lifted Jane's hand from her breast as she sat up. Maura pulled her tank top from her body.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes.

"Both." She told her honestly and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I...regret that I did it, knowing it hurt you. I don't regret the experience, you know. But I regret also being so dumb and let him do it without protection." Jane sighed and moved over to Maura, stradling her lap, kissing her lips again.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's movements and now she looked into them as the girl straddled her lap. Maura swallowed and melted as Jane kissed her. She wanted to possess the girl in all the ways someone could be possessed. She just wanted that. Maura started to kiss Jane back and whispered against her lips.

"Ok..."

Jane smiled and lowered her face, starting to kiss and suck on her nipples. She inhaled deeply and let one of her hands run between them and pushed into Maura's panties. Jane shifted on Maura's lips and made her lie down underneath her.

Maura fell back to the bed, but continued to watch Jane. She swallowed and gasped silently as Jane touched her between her legs. Everything was tossed out the window now. Jane touched her and that was all that mattered. She was Jane's as much as Jane's was hers.

Jane parted Maura's thighs as she pushed her knees in between them. She kissed her way from her breasts, down over her belly and eventually her mouth was between her legs. She started to flick her tongue over the little bud a couple of times before she begun sucking it.

The sound that Maura made proved to Jane that she was doing it right. Maura's hips also lifted slightly at the pleasure of Jane's mouth between her legs and she started to moan in bliss. This was her heaven. "My god..."

While Jane kept on sucking and gently biting into Maura's sensitive bud, her fingers started to play with the entrance of her sex, teasing her a bit, until she eventually pushed two fingers slowly inside her. She pushed as far as her fingers would go and then curled them, searching for the g-spot again. Once she found it, she started to rub against it.

The g-spot started to swell against Jane's fingers almost instantly and Maura groaned at the feeling of Jane inside of her. Her sex vibrated around the fingers that pushed inside of her. However, what was really getting to her, was the way that Jane sucked at her clit. She rolled her lower body in growing ache.

"Mmmmm... oooooh god...uuhhh."

Jane circled her tongue around her sex a couple of times, until she put the bud back between her lips and continued to suck on it. She rubbed her fingertips harder against her swollen g-spot, determined to give the blonde the sweet release her body was searching for.

When it would hit her...it would hit her hard. She felt the orgasm trickle up her spine and then slam into her sex. She experienced several one after the other and it left her breathless and writhing in such heated bliss. She held her chest as she breathed deeply.

"Oh I really love...love that..."

Jane smiled and slowly pulled her fingers out. She licked them clean before she moved up to kiss Maura's sweet lips. She smiled softly and then lied down beside her, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"What about now? A lil less mad now?"

Maura truned her head to look at Jane in the darkness. "A little more less mad," she said and Jane could make out Maura soft smile. She cuddled to Jane and held her close, protectively possessive.

"I don't hate you...how could I."

"I always thought hating me comes pretty easy to you." Jane whispered as she held onto the blonde.

"I want you to know that uh, if I had known how you...feel about all this, I wouldn't have slept with someone else..." The brunette said.

"How would that have changed anything Jane? You said you wanted to know how it felt. Whether I wanted you to or not," she said flatly and sighed in the darkness.

Stacy woke up alone in Maura's bed. She blinked and looked around, then slowly got up. "Maura?"

"I don't really understand Jane..." Maura said.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Easy. I would have waited until we lost interest in eachother and had tried it then." The brunette said.

"I know you haven't had sex with a guy before but lemme tell you this...sex is so much better with a girl." Jane said smiling.

"I still feel sore between my legs."

Maura winced and shuddered at the thought.

"I don't even want to think about it...ugg gross," she said and then paused.

"Wait what? Lose interest? God Jane do you really think I would lose interest in you? Really?"

"Why? Don't you think you ever will?" The brunette asked her curious and looked at her, stroking over Maura's flat stomach inhaled Maura's sweet perfume and she had missed it. Truly missed it.

"No," she said flatly and stared at Jane in the darkness as she touched her stomach slowly. Maura shrugged,

"I won't. I can't think of any reason why I would. I want you all the time. Sex, mind, body, soul..."

"Wow..." Jane just whispered as Maura answered without hesitation. She smiled at her and moved up to kiss her lips again.

"Will you stay here tonight or do you have to go over to Stacy again?" The brunette wanted to know.

"She is asleep...I will stay here...and just get up in the morning...besides...god she snores..." Maura groaned and rolled to her side.

"I locked the door...we are safe..." she added and scooted closer to Jane, finally closing her eyes.

Jane had to giggle as Maura told her that Stacy was snoring.

"Alright..." She said and pulled a blanket over them.

"Goodnight Maur." She whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying her closeness.

Maura nuzzled close to Jane and kissed her nose, before snuggling down into Jane's body and closed her eyes. Stacy was out in the hall.

"Maura?" She said and hearing nothing, just went back into her room and crawled back into bed.

The next day Jane awoke before Maura, like she usually did and smiled at her. She woke her up and send her over to her room before Stacy would wake up. Jane went down to have breakfast and on her way up, she ran into Tony in the hall, almost in front of Maura's room.

"Before you say anything...I took care of our problem. Maura bought me the morning-after-pill and I took it..." Jane told him.

Tony blinked and looked at Jane. He was a nice young man and Jane could see that he still felt bad about what had happened. Maura had just shut her door again from doing something out in the hall when she heard Jane talking to someone.

She opened the door just a bit and her eyes widened in horror. It was Tony...Jane had slept with her cousin.

"Maura bought it for me...but don't worry, I didn't tell her it was you." Jane said and smiled at him a bit and then sighed.

"Uh, Patrick's waiting for you downstairs... I see you around." The brunette said and passed Maura's door without realising it was a bit open, and dissapeared in her own room again, closing the door behind her.

"Jane how could you! Tony of all people! Tony!" She said at Jane's door not more than a second after Jane had shut it. Maura wasn't angry...she was devasted. She just looked at Jane in disbelief...

"Tom maybe...but Tony!"

Jane spun around and looked at her.

"It...it just happened Maura. I didn't plan on this to happen, you gotta believe me. I never meant to hurt you." The brunette said.

"I already told you yesterday that I did a dumb mistake...what else do you want me to say?"

"Fucking dumb mistake! God Jane...I will give you everything you ever wanted and Tony? He just wanted sex. He is a nice guy...but he is a loser..." she said and sighed, pacing the room before Jane. She wiped a tear from her cheek. She was just upset...hurt and devastated.

"Maura...I already said I was sorry yesterday. I don't want him, I told you I like sex with a girl so much better. I like sex with _you _so much better. I am not going to sleep with him again." Jane said and stopped Maura by grabbing her arm.

"Please Maura, you have to believe me. I have no intentions of being with Tony. I wanna be with you." Jane said.

"I don't know if I can believe that now. I leave for a day for a few hours no less and you fuck my cousin. God I am soo stupid to want you...I am such a stupid girl to want you..." Maura said over and over again, looking into Jane's eyes.

Jane slapped Maura's cheek, not hard, but hard enough to get her attention.

"Stop it! You're talking like I was cheating on you! But I didn't know how you felt about me! Yes, I was stupid for sleeping with your cousin but I didn't do it to hurt you." Jane said and pressed her lips against her.

"I want you! I want you, Maura! Be my girlfriend. I officially ask you to be my girlfriend and accept me with my flaws. I am not perfect and neither are you...but in a twisted way I think we are perfect for eachother, we complete eachother. So stop the whining and tell me how you want things to be between us!"

Maura was floored by Jane's words and the slap to her face. It stung beautifully as she stood there and then Jane kissed her. Her eyes widened as Jane offered to be her girlfriend. She was stunned. They were perfect for one another...Jane knew it now and nothing made Maura happier.

"You want me...just me...forever... Because if that's the case...I will forgive your mistakes...and take you as my girlfriend...forever..."

Jane thought that _forever _was a strong word but she wanted to try it with the blonde. Jane smiled at her and cupped her face.

"Okay...this means we are officially together now...if you treat me the way you treated me before, I will break up." Jane threatened.

"No rumors, no name callings, no trying to humiliate me...and so on. Got it?" The brunette said. "You have to treat me better...just like a girlfriend should treat her girlfriend."

Maura agreed with Jane that very moment of that day and five years later, they still were together.

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I wrote so many with my friend already, I shall upload a new one pretty soon. **


End file.
